Kitty's Diary
by Pixiechick
Summary: My own twist to Kitty's diary, contains what I'd like to see and how I think evo continues... Entry 35 up-A day in the park and how Prof. X disappeared... read to find out!
1. Kitty's Diary entry 1

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape, or form  
  
-I'm writing this in my own personal view of what I think Kitty's Diary would be like. I'm going to follow the diary format so some entries will be considerably shorter than others. Life can be uneventful sometimes even if you are an x-man. I will try to make this as interesting as possible so I hope you all enjoy!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
5/3-Friday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
OMG, Lance totally ticked off Logan this morning! He called during breakfast to see if I wanted a ride to school and I swear I thought Logan was going to bust thru the phone and slice him to death! I've never heard Logan so angry…..well maybe I have that one time Evan wasn't paying attention and nearly got Jean pulverized during training session a few months back but it was still scary. I could just picture Lance wincing as Logan spewed out such obscenities and threats I can't even repeat here in you, diary! I had to turn Lance down on the whole ride to school thing because of how mad Logan was….respect, you know (and fear for Lance's life)….  
  
And speaking of Lance, we actually have a date tomorrow night! He asked me at lunch after apologizing for the hundredth time. We're going to see a movie sat. night….not sure what though, probably the Scorpion King, cause we both seemed really into wanting to see it. I sooooooooo can't wait for tomorrow night.  
  
Only thing is I can't really let everyone else know how much I'm looking forward to it. Jean always gives me that motherly look whenever I mention Lance, and even though I'm not a telepath like her, I know she's thinking of how awful a person Lance is. Scott treats me like a child and tells me that I'm only in for a "world of hurt" if I get involved with Lance, Evan is the same way and Kurt is just plain obsessed with the idea that Lance is a jerk! Sure Lance's got his down moments but he's had such a hard life and I KNOW he's really sweet on the inside!  
  
Only Rogue can understand what I see because she's seen it too! It's so odd that a girl like Rogue and I can have a similar understanding. We are like total opposites, but in a strange way we have a lot in common too. When she first became my roommate, all I could think was "Oh great, I'm stuck with psycho girl." She's really proved me wrong and I feel so bad I had those thoughts about her in the first place. She's the only one who's been supportive of my interactions with Lance. We tend to have the same likes in music and boys, the same thoughts about abortion, religion, and government issues, and most importantly the same views on human's and mutants living together. She's honestly like a big sister to me even though she's not that much older. I adore her to death!  
  
I do feel a little guilty though because I haven't really shared how I feel about Lance with her even though she's been like totally cool about him, unlike everyone else. That's it Diary, I'm going to go tell her now how I feel! See ya tomorrow night and I'll tell ya about her reaction and about my date with Lance =)  
  
~Kitty~ 


	2. entry 2

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution in any way, shape, or form  
  
-This is my own personal fanfic, please don't re-post it as your own….thx  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
5/4-Saturday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I just got back from my date with Lance and I'm on cloud nine! We ended up seeing The Scorpion King after all and it was an awesome movie! The Rock is soooooooooooooo hot!!!!!! Lance was such a sweetie too….he paid for everything, opened all doors, and even put an arm around me! When he dropped me off, he walked me to the door and gave me a good-bye kiss on the cheek! I was sorta hoping for more but I'm happy with what I got. Hee hee!  
  
I told Rogue how I felt about Lance last night and she was so cool with it, like I knew she would be. She says that I bring out the best in Lance and it made me giggle inside a million times over! I can't believe that I'm falling in love with him. It's good to have someone who's for us, instead of being against us. I just wish Lance had the same support I have from Rogue. He doesn't really go into detail but I know Todd, Pietro, and Fred rag on him hardcore….and I know it bothers him. I suggested he talk to Rogue more but he feels kinda betrayed by her for leaving the brotherhood and all, especially to join a bunch of "goody-goody x-dorks" as he puts it.  
  
I try to show him that the rest of the house isn't as "goody-goody" as he thinks but I think it falls on deaf ears. He doesn't seem to think Kurt sneaking off with Tabitha to go to a carnival when he was grounded was really being bad, and he just gave me a kitty-you've-got-the-weirdest-idea- of-bad look when I told him about the numerous times Evan's been late on curfew and had to wax the X-Jet for punishment. And he just shook his head in pity when I told him about Scott failing that Chemistry test 3 weeks ago and how Logan blew a gasket because of it.  
  
Lance said, "Kitty, when one of your housemates reverts to stealing, drugs, or gets put into jail, then I'll believe they're 'bad' but until then, they're still the goody-goody x-dorks to me. Except you, but only because you're so beautiful."  
  
Now how sweet was that last thing he said?!? ~double blush~  
  
Anyways, I do wish that he and the rest of the house would give each other a chance…..it would make things soooooooooo much easier for the two of us to hang out more.  
  
Well diary, Rogue's dying to hear how the date went…..  
  
Uh-oh, Kurt just came in and is begging me to "never see that jerk again as long as you live, Kitty….he's only out for one thing" and blah blah blah blah blah….I'll see ya tomorrow, Diary =)  
  
~Kitty~ 


	3. entry 3

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution in any way, shape, or form  
  
-Thank you so much for the reviews! It means the world to me! I was so happy when I saw that people were reading the story and commenting on it….Any review, good or bad is much appreciated. I've been a little slack on checking out fics from any of my reviewers--I had to put together information for the internet radio show thing I do—but after today's show I'll be able to get to it and enjoy some of your stories as well.  
  
-Red Witch, I'm going to try and incorporate a little of every x-men evolution cartoon plot into my story, so that her Diary stays somewhat true to the show, but also have it be my view of what I would like to see happen. Only thing that's really hurting me is I started Kitty's Diary after all the episodes have already been aired… I'm trying to figure out exactly how I can bring some plots in without coming out of left field according to the date on top of the entry. I'm such a slacker!  
  
-Again, thank you for the reviews……this is my own personal fanfic, please don't re-post it as your own…thx  
  
  
  
5/5-Sunday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We had an afternoon training session today, which was great because I didn't get to sleep last night till after 2am! It was mainly Kurt's fault…he lectured me for over an hour on the awfulness of Lance. No matter how hard I tried to get him to see my point (with Rogue's help too), Kurt just came back with a million more reasons on why Lance is a jerk. I mean it's sweet that he cares about me so much and all, but it bothers me that some people in this house are set in their views and can't open their minds. It IS possible that Lance can be a nice guy. Besides, I just wish they would let me make my own decisions and face the consequences of 'em. I'm not some precious piece of porcelain that breaks easily. I don't mind being sheltered and protected from hurt, but I need those things in life to be able to grow-up and mature! grrrrrrr  
  
But oh no! I'm not allowed to grow-up because I'm poor, sweet, innocent little Kitty….. Kitty who's suppose to be good and smart and stay untarnished… Kitty who's suppose to run-away from her problems and cry while someone else fixes them… Kitty who's suppose to be wrapped up in a warm, cozy blanket and never face the big, bad, evil world out there! Grrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
It's so frustrating to be treated like an 8-year old child! I do admit that I have my moments but no one seems to see the REAL me (well, except Lance and Rogue). Wouldn't it be funny if I skipped out on training session one day? Came home super late for curfew? Failed all my tests for the week? Skipped school to go hang out with Lance? Or how about leaving the Institute altogether to go live with the Brotherhood like Tabitha did? That'll teach them! Ha ha  
  
As if, though! Like I could ever do something that crazy! I'm just fooling myself…..Lance is right, I'm not bad. I wouldn't even be able to skip one period, let alone one whole day of school—how sad. For some reason, being Miss Perfect is starting to bug me!  
  
Maybe this is the beginning of a new Kitty Pryde…..maybe not  
  
~Kitty~ 


	4. entry 4

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape, or form  
  
-I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far and thank you for the encouragement to keep it going! Xoxoxoxoxo  
  
-This is my own personal fanfic, please don't re-post it as your own… thx =)  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
5/6-Monday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Sorry to spaz out on you like that yesterday. It was a moment of that "teenage rebellion" thing Mr. McCoy talked about when we read Romeo and Juliet in English. He used his eloquent teacher talk which left 3/4ths of the class dumbfounded but I got what he was saying. It's like the more forbidden something is, the more you're tempted and drawn to it. The more someone tries to hold you back, the more you want to break free. We all want to be free to make our own choices and not have someone stand in the way of them. We want to function as individuals, not as someone's puppet. Mr. McCoy is so deep!  
  
I meant it yesterday though when I said I was tired of being Miss Perfect. Not that I can take away Jean's 'Miss Perfect' title because of that one time Evan, Kurt and I tricked Jean and Scott into leaving so we could have a party when the Professor and Logan were away (hee hee), but I am pretty darn close to it. I bet Jean feels the same way I do sometimes. There's so much pressure on us to keep our grades up, make the right decisions, excel in sports and on top of it all-stay in control of our powers. I bet she'd love to take just one day off from being 'X-Man Jean' and be 'Teenage Jean,' able to enjoy one moment of stress-free life! I bet she'd love to do something so totally un-Jean-like to shock everyone, just to gain that small ounce of guilty childhood pleasure we're all seriously lacking!  
  
I wonder what it would be like if we all really DID take a day off from being X-Men to be normal teenagers? I have soooooo got to talk to Rogue about this one!!!!!!! See ya!  
  
~Kitty~ 


	5. entry 5

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-Internutter, I'm kind of partial to the whole Lance/Kitty romance because I see that they can bring out different elements in each other (opposites attract theory). I also like the idea of a Kurt/Kitty romance because they fit together like two pieces to a puzzle. I made the choice of Lance/Kitty in this fic because I drew a comparison from when I was a teenager and going thru a similar situation of liking a bad boy that everyone else despised. He showed me a lot about myself that I was afraid to face, and I opened him up to a side of himself he never thought existed. I'm basically giving Kitty my teenage personality, but I'm trying not to stray too far from her personality already established on the show. Since this is my first attempted fanfic, I feel most comfortable having Kitty share some of the same thoughts and feelings I had while growing up. If I do any other x- men fics, I'm sure I'll explore other options with her and the rest of the cast. Who knows, by the end of this, things could be totally different-I'm just writing it day by day =)  
  
-Sorry I was misspelling Rogue's name (smacks forehead--doh), thank you to whoever pointed that out to me---it's fixed now  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
5/7-Tuesday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I had the strangest dream this morning! It was about Scott and Jean's wedding!!! It was kinda cool but kinda creepy too. I mean I know that Scott likes Jean and all, but come on, MARRIED? She's like way into Duncan, though I have caught her a few times giving Scott puppy-eyes when his back was turned. Hmmmm…. could Jean…?? Nah!!! No way!!!  
  
But then again, she does get a little edgy every time Scott hangs out with another girl………  
  
Uh-uh, absolutely not, no possible way! But those puppy-eyes she gives him………  
  
Omg, I think Jean secretly likes Scott! Awwwww, now isn't that too cute if she does?  
  
I'll have the chance to ask her about it this weekend because guess what? We get to have a day off! Woo-hoo! I sat down with the Professor after breakfast this morning and he thinks it's a good idea. Of course he was thinking along the terms of team bonding and stuff like that, but isn't that awesome!?! Finally, a day to let loose and party down! Rock =)  
  
When I talked to Jean, she was all for the idea. She thinks it should just be a girls-night-out thing and let the boys do what they want elsewhere. I want to include the boys and Rogue's stuck in the middle. We'll have to see how it pans out before this weekend.  
  
Well Diary, Lance just called and I've got to get to bed soon so I'll talk to ya tomorrow!  
  
~Kitty~ 


	6. entry 6

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or it's characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my own personal fanfic, please don't re-post it as your own---thx  
  
-I'm attempting to bring in some previous episode plots in the next few entries that way I can catch up to the new Day of Reckoning episode by this weekend. I mentioned before that I wanted to stay kind of close to the show plots but also have this spin-off into what I'd like to happen. Here's hoping it comes together smoothly…  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
5/8-Wednesday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Lance and I had the most awesome conversation last night! It started off with the whole goody-goody x-dorks tirade but this time I was prepared with my guns a-blazing. I had to remind him that he too, at one time, became a member of this team-AND that he left the Brotherhood just like Rogue did so he shouldn't feel so betrayed by her. Of course he came back with the it- was-only-to-be-close-to-you argument, which made me blush something fierce and almost derailed me from my point, but I stuck to my guns. Though he had a comeback explanation for every single point I brought up, I did my best—but I did notice that I seemed to be the deciding factor for every one of his reasons…  
  
When he initially came to the Institute, it was to be close to me. When he showed off during the Danger Room training session, it was to impress me. When he saved me instead of Rogue in the water training session, it was to be able to touch me. When he blew off the Brotherhood while they confronted him about becoming an X-Man, it was to show me he was genuine.  
  
Then I found out that at first when everyone blamed him for the X-vehicle mishaps, the only reason he stayed was because of me! Because I believed in him.  
  
I never realized how much influence I had without even trying!  
  
We ended up talking about how sad he felt when everyone automatically believed he was to blame for the X-jet incident. It bothered me too, especially when I was trying to stick-up for him and explain the truth and no one would listen. He said he was use to it from years of uncaring foster homes. It made me so incredibly sad to listen to him describe all the horrors he experienced throughout his life. Then he told me one of the reasons why he left the Institute.  
  
It was for me. Because he didn't want to see me go thru the ridicule on a daily basis.  
  
He tried to forget me; he tried to make me mad at him because he knew he was no good for me where it concerned the others at the house. But he simply couldn't forget me. He couldn't stop thinking about me, couldn't stop thinking about the kiss I gave him and how for the first time in his life, someone truly believed in him.  
  
Then he told me he came to the Institute not only to be close to me, but also to prove to himself that he was really worth something. That he was better than the way he's always been treated. He also wanted to prove his worth to the rest of the X-Men, and to Professor X. He said, "Kitty, I joined the X-Men mainly for you, but a small part of me wanted to be accepted by Scott and the rest of them. All my life I've been beat down and told I was worthless. Told I wasn't ever loved and I'd never be a part of any family. You guys at the Institute are so close, like a family. I wanted to belong to that, to be accepted into your world—a world I've never known. A world of positive encouragement, of friends who understand, a world of love—something Mystique never gave before she abandoned us. The Institute was going to be the home I always dreamed of. I thought the others would be able to accept me despite the past after I proved myself to them but I was sadly mistaken. You were the only one who gave me a chance. You saw something in me the others would never see."  
  
I almost cried when he said that to me. And it's so true.  
  
That night he left; I walked the grounds for hours thinking about it. I remember sitting down in the rose garden and this wave of utter sadness came over me. I remember wondering why no one except maybe the Professor wanted to give Lance a chance. They had all jumped the gun so quickly, without even thinking that it could be the new recruits who had caused all the trouble. It was on that night I realized that Lance was the way that he was because of people like Scott. I became determined never to be like that.  
  
Of course Lance and I bicker sometimes, but there's no real animosity behind it. I know deep inside that he's looking out for me, no matter how much he infuriates me!  
  
I also found out he's not really mad at Rogue because of betrayal to the Brotherhood, but because she's here in the place he wanted to be. That's reassuring!  
  
We also teased each other about the 2 kisses we've had so far…. both on the cheek mind you. He wanted to know what the one kiss I gave him meant the day he left the Institute because of all the crap. I told him it was just a friendly good-bye kiss and I flirtatiously giggled. I asked him about the kiss he gave me this past Saturday after the movie and he laughed saying that he was just being a gentleman. I sorta spilled that I would have liked more before turning totally red and telling him to forget I had just said that. We both cracked up and he said, "Who knows."  
  
It really was one of the best talks I've had with him. Well Diary, it's dinner time and early to bed for me. Lance and I stayed up on the phone till after 2am last night! I need to catch up on my sleep. Sweet dreams for me!  
  
~Kitty~ 


	7. entry 7

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or it's characters  
  
-This is my own personal fanfic, please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
5/9-Thursday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Something is about to happen, it's in the air. There's this unseen negative force at work, and we all feel it. It started today at lunch. I was walking with Rogue to meet up with Scott and Jean when out of the corner of my eye I saw Todd being harassed by Duncan and his football crew. It's a daily occurrence but for some odd reason, it really struck home today. I took off running towards them, with Rogue in tow. When I reached them, I went off on Duncan and the people who were with him. I guess 2 cheerleader chicks heard me yelling and came over. They stood by for a few seconds until they realized I was sticking up for Todd and then they got on my butt, calling me all sorts of horrible names and threatening violence. That ticked Rogue off and she found her voice to threaten back. Well, one of the cheerleader chicks (the blonde one) stepped forward and pushed Rogue!!! Something inside me snapped and I went after her! The black haired cheerleader cut me off before I could do anything and knocked me down. I guess Lance, Pietro, and Fred had seen what happened because they were there before I could get up.  
  
You should have seen Lance's face! He looked like he was ready to kill! Pietro got in-between Rogue and I and the 2 girls and was talking a mile a minute trying to calm everyone down. I guess that ticked off some of the football guys so they started laying into Pietro and the rest of the Brotherhood.  
  
By that time, Jean and Scott along with Evan and Kurt came up. Angry words were flying between everyone and the football crew looked ready for a fight. Rogue was still spitting nails and so ready to take on that blonde girl. Jean yelled at Duncan to cut it out and call his friends off. Kurt also did his best to calm people down. Todd just stood there as frightened as ever.  
  
There were tons of kids gathered around our big group yelling out "fight, fight!" Someone must have told Principal Kelly because he came and broke things up, taking every single one of us to the office. More angry words were thrown around in the Principal's office before he dismissed the two cheerleaders and Duncan with his crew. Leaving just the Brotherhood and us. Rogue was shaking, she was so angry. I was ready to cry.  
  
I explained that Duncan and them were the ones who started the whole mess but Principal Kelly didn't care, we all were the ones in trouble-especially the Brotherhood. Pietro got real mad. He told Principal Kelly off!!!! It wasn't their fault; it was all Duncan and his friends' fault. It was so unfair. When everyone finally calmed down, except for Pietro who was fuming, Principal Kelly called Professor X. We were all sent home after being handed in-school suspension slips for Wednesday of next week.  
  
Diary, I've never had in-school suspension, let alone be sent home from school! I don't know what happened to the Brotherhood but Professor X looked so disappointed at us. We explained our side of it but the Professor believes we should have controlled ourselves in a more mature manner, minus the yelling and bickering. We weren't punished, but he did say he had to cancel our day off for this weekend because some sort of punishment was deserved. We all moped up to our rooms and that's when things got really weird.  
  
Jean tried to take a nap but kept having nightmares of danger and doom. Kurt also tried to sleep but was awakened by strange "scratching" noises. Rogue kept swearing she heard someone whispering. Scott did a mock Danger Room session and he had Logan put in a mild program but it malfunctioned or something because one of the hardest programs we have was loaded and Scott nearly died! Logan swears up and down he made sure to check and double check the program. The rest of us have this sense of doom feeling and we can't shake it.  
  
Even Professor X was plagued with sense of negativity. He told us all to be on alert the next few days because he was sure something was afoot. He especially had a feeling about tomorrow. He also said he felt Mystique's presence somewhere near by but he couldn't pinpoint it.  
  
Mystique's been gone for ages, I wonder why she would come back now. Maybe something IS about to happen. I called Lance to find out how he and the other boys were doing. He told me that Todd was surprised that I stuck-up for him but that Pietro was rallying the others to be angry with us cause they got in trouble and wouldn't have if I had minded my own business. He made the conversation very short and said he'd see me in school tomorrow. Then he hung up.  
  
Yes diary, something weird is going on.  
  
~Kitty~ 


	8. entry 8a

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my own personal fanfic, please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
5/10-Friday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
The weird feeling hasn't gone away. As a matter of fact it's gotten worse. I awoke this morning to Jean's screams in the next room. Scott and Logan were already there trying to wake her up when Rogue and I arrived. She just wouldn't wake up no matter how much Logan shook her. Then Rogue had the brilliant idea (yes, that's sarcasm there) to touch Jean. As soon as she did, Rogue dropped to the ground and started thrashing. Jean stopped screaming but Rogue started it up. Suddenly lamps, chairs, and clothes were flying all over the place. A brush ended up whacking Kurt in the head as soon as he entered the room. Logan tried to hold Rogue but she telekinetically threw him across the room. I screamed out for Rogue to stop. The Professor came in and used his powers to calm Rogue down. Jean woke up crying and rambled on about monsters and no control of herself, which led us all to think she was reliving the day Mesmero took over her mind. She said at first that was it but then things in her head went all out of whack with visions of explosions, violence, ancient symbols and such. Rogue mentioned this feeling of great indestructible power and Jean was quick to agree. They said it seemed to take place in the past… the past when humankind was just coming about. Then they both described a scene that unquestionably had a present-day feeling. Something about an old woman and a witch. The Professor got really pale then and Kurt asked him what was wrong. The Professor just shook his head and said that we all better get ready for school. He left and Logan followed. I made sure Jean was ok, and Rogue and I went back to our rooms. I tried to talk to Rogue more about it all but she didn't want to discuss it any further so we both got ready and left for school.  
  
I passed by the two cheerleader chicks from yesterday in-between first and second period. As I passed they called out "Poor Kitty-Kitty, get in trouble yesterday?" and then laughed. I turned around and told them where to shove it. They both laughed again and the blonde one said, "Ooooo, I'm soooooooo scared. Kitty-cat is mad. Whatcha gonna do, mew at me?" I told them to watch out cause "this Kitty has claws." They just kept laughing and I walked away. Grrrrrrrr they make me so mad!  
  
I looked for Lance during lunch but I couldn't find him anywhere. I did see Pietro and Tabitha though. I asked them if they knew where Lance was but Pietro just grunted. Tabitha said he left school early. I said thanks and as I walked away, I heard Pietro go off about me and how much of a problem I was distracting Lance all the time. Then Evan skateboarded past Pietro and he took off after him to hassle him about goodness knows what. Tabitha caught up to me and said she was impressed I would stick-up for Todd, considering I was an x-dork and all. I shrugged and told her thanks. We kinda looked at each other for a few seconds before she caught site of some unsuspecting freshman eating and she got an evil grin and ran off. I continued to the lunchroom and heard a boom then "Heeeeeeeeyyyyy" knowing she had got another victim with her small explosions. It made me smile.  
  
I had a huge test in fifth period but I didn't care. So much has happened since yesterday that my mind is elsewhere. I have so many questions but no answers to em. Why did the Professor get all quiet after hearing about Rogue and Jean's vision? Why do we all feel this sense of doom? What was up with me trying to take on Duncan and his crew when I never cared before? Why did Lance leave school early? Is he mad at me? How can things that were a big deal a few days ago suddenly become so inconsequential? What is going on?  
  
I wish I had answers.  
  
We had a training session after school today. Scott sat it out cause he was still recovering from yesterday's freak accident. We all gave it a half-hearted effort and Logan didn't mind. He usually chews us out but this afternoon his thoughts seemed to be focused on something else. I wonder what (yet another question that will go unanswered)? I swear I feel like I'm going crazy!  
  
We just got done eating dinner. No one felt much like talking or hanging out so we're all just sitting in our rooms. Evan and Kurt are working on a report for English class, Scott's reading, Jean's napping, and Rogue's listening to her new favorite band, Jack Off Jill, in headphones with her eyes closed. I'm here writing in you and it's only 6pm! Too much has happened in the past few hours for anyone to be happy it's the weekend. I think I'm going to go ahead and sign off now to take a nap as well.  
  
I pray this odd feeling we all have will pass.  
  
~Kitty~ 


	9. entry 8b

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-Thank you again for all the reviews. I've been checking out some of your fics and you guys are all a bunch of talented people! Keep up the great work! Sarah-sweetums, glad you liked it girly! See ya Sunday =)  
  
-This is Part 2 of Kitty's diary entry from 5/10… sorry I uploaded it a little later than I expected but sleep got in the way.  
  
-This is my own personal fanfic, please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
5/10-Friday Continued  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's 10 pm and I can't sleep, I tried to but it's just not…. Uh, you gotta wait diary, Professor just sent us an urgent telepathic message to meet in the living room… brb  
  
Ok, I'm back, but only for a few seconds. It seems the Brotherhood is at the Bayville Mall causing some sort of after-hours chaos. We've all got to go and check it out. On a quick note, the Professor looked really worried. I think it was more than just the Brotherhood that was worrying him. I was the last to leave the room and I heard the Professor say aloud to Logan, "She's got her." Whatever that means. Well diary, off now to do my X-Men duty! Wish us luck! Like we need it, hee hee…  
  
~Kitty~  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I'm back. I'm looking at the clock right now and see that it says 2:53 am. I've been sitting here the past 2 hours or so trying to get over my shock and confusion to be able to confide in you. Lance just left and his explanations did nothing to ease my soul. In fact, they just churned it up worse. Shock, confusion, disappointment, fear… those seem to be the only thing my mind can comprehend. I've got to focus, I've got to focus, focus….  
  
The X-Men went to the mall like the Professor instructed. We all thought 'Piece of Cake.' I mean, we've taken the Brotherhood down time and time again. They are no match for us, we always prevail. It's like a game of cat and mouse-We're the cats, they're the mice…simple as that.  
  
This time was no different, at first…  
  
I found myself in some store with Lance. I don't remember much now except he was saying he didn't want me to get hurt and that I should "shove off." He tried to drag or push me away but I just phased thru him. I ran to where I heard all this loud explosion stuff. It was Fred/blob and he was smashing TV's. I guess Pietro was giving Kurt trouble, and Todd/toad pitted against Scott.  
  
All the X-men finally converged together on the main floor of the mall, the Brotherhood nearby. That's when the escalators started and my world shattered.  
  
We were all shocked at first and I kept thinking to myself 'who is this pretty gothic girl and where's Tabitha?' Todd announced that she was 'Scarlet Witch.'  
  
Jean and Rogue both tensed up. At the same time they both whispered "her." Then madness ensued. No matter how we tried to take her out, she deflected everything. She blocked Scott's beam, made me get stuck in- between a phase, and basically threw everyone around while causing massive explosions. The Brotherhood loved it.  
  
After things finally calmed down and the witch along with the Brotherhood left, we met up with the Professor outside.  
  
Diary, everyone was so broken and depressed. The Professor tried to give us words of encouragement but no one wanted to listen. We're the X-Men, we don't lose… not ever!  
  
Rogue disappeared when we got home and I still don't know where she's at. I tried to lie down but I heard rocks at my window. I opened it up to see Lance. I phased threw a few doors and walls and met him on the outside.  
  
He looked really stricken and said he didn't have long but that he had to tell me what happened. He said that when he left school early, he went home. Todd, Pietro, Fred, and Tabitha eventually came home and they were all hanging out. Tabitha had gone to her room but the boys were just talking and stuff. Then the door opened and Mystique came in with that Goth girl named Wanda and some old woman mumbling things. He said they were all really freaked to see Mystique back along with some girl in tow, but Pietro was 10 times worse. The Brotherhood found out that Wanda is Pietro's sister. Mystique had Wanda demonstrate her powers and then orchestrated a plan to meet up with us X-Men tonight. Lance said Tabitha came down and Mystique gave her hell. Tabitha left, but not before blowing up Mystique's old room. He doesn't know where Tabby is now.  
  
He explained that Wanda's a witch, that she has enormous powers and what we got was just a small taste of them. The old woman mumbling things keeps Wanda's power in check. Lance apologized for the "shove off" comment but he knew how dangerous Wanda was and didn't want me to get hurt. He also said the X-men are in store for some more trouble in the near future. Then he said he had to get back before Mystique realized he was gone and he took off.  
  
OMG, what are we going to do? Mystique's back! And this girl is incredibly powerful! She took out all of us by herself! And if that was just a small taste of her powers, we are in big trouble for sure!  
  
Diary, what are we going to do? I'm going to talk to the Professor in the morning. I'm pretty sure he has some answers.  
  
And what about Tabby? Where is she?  
  
I don't think I'm going to get any sleep tonight. My brain is working a mile a minute. Everything came crashing down in a few short moments and nothing will be the same again.  
  
What are we going to do?  
  
~Kitty~ 


	10. entry 9

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or it's characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-'Day of Reckoning' was an awesome way to end season 2!! Only problem I have is season 3 won't air for a few months and a lot of things are left in the open. Since I don't know what will happen, my fic and season 3 will probably be very far off from each other. Hopefully I will do this fic and the aftermath of 'Reckoning' some justice. If not, I will most likely give this up, start something new, and then just pick this one back up when season 3 starts. You won't see 'Reckoning' just yet, but it's coming very soon.  
  
-This is my own personal fanfic; please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
5/11-Saturday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Rogue finally showed up at 6 am. She looked like hell frozen over. It looked like she had been crying the whole time she was gone, but I didn't say anything to her. I don't think I've ever seen or heard about Rogue crying. She just doesn't do that sort of thing. The only thing she said was we needed to talk to the Professor and I agreed. Then she laid down and I let her sleep for a short while.  
  
We got our chance to talk to the Professor after breakfast. He told us all the information he knew about Wanda, which confirmed what Lance had told me earlier this morning. Apparently the Professor had numerous meetings with Wanda while she was locked up in the asylum. He confessed that he knew she had escaped and was sorry he didn't tell us about it before we encountered her at the mall with the Brotherhood. The Professor explained that Wanda's father, Eric (or Magneto as we all know him), had placed her in the asylum because she was out of control. Magneto and Pietro, Wanda's brother, stood by and watched as Wanda was locked away and forgotten. She grew even more bitter and angry as the years went on and the Professor just couldn't get thru to her. He said revenge was the only thing her fragile mind could think about.  
  
Then he explained that Mystique had gotten to her, which floored everyone like it did when Lance told me. We all asked what we could do and the Professor said very sadly that he doesn't think anything else can be done. He warned us that this was just the beginning and things were only going to get worse so we must double our efforts in training to be prepared. He said he also felt Magneto's presence for a brief second so we really must be prepared. We were all dismissed shortly after and a training session was set for later in the afternoon.  
  
We did ok in training session but I think we were all worn out physically and mentally from last night's battle. Right after training session ended, Logan left to try and track Magneto down. I hope he will be alright.  
  
Rogue finally opened up to me after dinner. She told me she had spent the night sitting on the Bayville football field gathering her thoughts. She confessed that she cried, the second time in her life. The first time had been when her powers manifested and she put a boy named Cody in a coma.  
  
She said she felt so helpless and disappointed and I made sure she knew she had someone there for her. I told her that she's my best friend and that I love her so much. She said she never had a 'best friend' before and I could have sworn she was going to cry again. She hugged me in her careful way and whispered, "you're mah best friend and mah lil' sister. Ahm always here for ya, always."  
  
I would be so lost in this world without her. Honestly.  
  
Well Diary, she's finally sleeping peacefully. I wanted to stay up and make sure she got to sleep ok. Now it's my turn. I'm praying for a dreamless sleep tonight… the past day or so has been a living nightmare.  
  
~Kitty~ 


	11. entry 10

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my own personal fanfic, please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
5/13-Monday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Sorry I missed writing in you yesterday but I was caught up in training sessions and studying for finals. School's gonna end in a few weeks so along with double time training, it's double time studying.  
  
Jean got to skip out on physical combat training to practice developing her telepathic powers with Cerebo. She's been trying to keep track of Logan and maybe track down Magneto as well. She's kept up with Logan so far, though there's no word from him but no luck on finding Magneto. The Professor is also having no luck with Magneto though he senses he's close.  
  
There's anticipation in the air. We're all expecting something to happen soon.  
  
Lance and the Brotherhood didn't come to school today. I haven't heard from Lance since his early morning confession session. I'm afraid now that Mystique's back, the chances of Lance and I are down the tubes. I'm pretty sure she has a lot more attacks on us planned.  
  
What a cruel world! I finally find someone I really care about, someone who appeals to a side of me that no one else ever has and I have to let that go because we're on different sides! Oh, if only the Professor had gotten to Lance before Mystique had! If only everyone here had given Lance half a chance when he decided to leave the Brotherhood and join us then we wouldn't be in this situation. It's so totally unfair!  
  
A few days ago I was on cloud nine. Now I'm down in the dumps. I feel like it's only going to get worse.  
  
I'm really starting to hate this mutant vs. mutant war! The Professor's dream of peace and acceptance is something worthwhile. I can understand that Magneto, Mystique and a bunch more don't see humans ever accepting us, but it can happen with a lot of effort and time. I'm not fooling myself into thinking that everyone will welcome us with open arms but I know deep inside that with time, a majority of people will come to accept us. It's mutants like Mystique that will ruin that. Of course people won't accept us if mutants like her try and wipe them out! If she could only be patient and give it a chance…  
  
Maybe I am fooling myself. Maybe only a handful of people will be able to look past the differences after all. I remember the reaction of the high school kids when Lance and the Brotherhood went public. Of course the Brotherhood went out of their way to cause havoc but I'm not too sure people would have reacted differently under any other circumstances.  
  
Life is becoming one big ball of mush. So much being thrown at me and I have no control anymore. I'm grasping at straws, hanging by a thread… watching things slip thru my fingertips. And I don't know what to do about it. I simply just don't know….  
  
Will things ever work out?  
  
~Kitty~ 


	12. entry 11

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my own personal fanfic; please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
5/14-Tuesday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We got word from Logan today. No luck with finding Magneto but he did pick up Sabertooth's scent and he's been trailing it. He's close but Sabertooth keeps eluding him. It's like a wild goose chase. Logan says he'll check back in with us tomorrow and hopefully he will have caught up to Sabertooth by then.  
  
Jean and the Professor picked up on some odd human activity around the area Logan's in. No specifics, but it did worry the Professor a little. He told Logan to be alert but stay mainly focused on finding Sabertooth and Magneto. The Professor said one of the human minds he got a faint trace of was without a doubt a malicious one.  
  
We all did really well in the afternoon training session today. The Professor says within the next few days he's going to incorporate some of the hardest levels of training programs—one of which will be a mock Magneto program. We have to skip a whole lot of the medium progs because the Professor is convinced there's just no time. He knows we're missing out on vital practice sessions but that will have to come later. There's this mad rush to prepare us for the worse. I don't think jumping right into the hard stuff and skipping all the knowledge we'd gain with less-intense sessions is a good idea. I just feel we'd be more useful with intermediate skills and knowledge how to use them than with sloppy, underdeveloped master skills and no idea how to effectively use them.  
  
I know that Magneto is a powerful opponent but I don't want to go into a battle with him and end up running around like a chicken with its head cut off… Then again, that will probably be the case no matter what. I dunno, I'm just scared. Really, really scared.  
  
I went for a walk by myself after dinner and broke down in tears. There's this secluded little pond a ways away from the Institute and I hid out there for a while. I let everything I've been thinking and feeling over the past few days finally take over and I cried my eyes out. I yelled, pounded the ground, kicked a tree (which I should have used my powers to phase thru cause now my toe hurts something awful), and threw a few sticks and rocks. It was a totally Kitty temper tantrum but it felt so good to release all that pent up frustration.  
  
In between heavy sobs, I heard a meek little voice say "Kitty" and I turned around. It was Lance. He looked at me with empathetic eyes and held his arms open for me to hug him. I ran into his arms and he just held me as I wept, stroking my hair, saying to let it all out. I cried out, "Oh Lance, it's not fair," and he held me tighter. I buried my face into his chest and released wave after wave of tears. He occasionally kissed the top of my head but he said no words and for that I was grateful. Somewhere deep inside he understood that at that point I needed his arms around me more than I needed some sweet-tooth candy-coated words of comfort. When I finally calmed down enough to raise my eyes to his, he looked as stricken as I felt. He lifted his hand to my cheek and wiped away my tears with his thumb. We stared into each other's eyes and saw the hopes of a present desire being shattered by our current circumstances. His eyes spoke of hope but realization of the impossibility. He was Brotherhood, I was X- Man. My eyes filled with agony and defeat. Far too much has happened for us to go back now and change it. Maybe in the future things could be different but right now was the problem.  
  
I was barely audible when I whispered, "I love you, Lance."  
  
He smiled so innocently and a single tear fell from his eye.  
  
"I love you too, Kitty."  
  
Then our eyes closed as he tilted my head up and slowly leaned in.  
  
His lips quivered slightly as they met my own trembling ones. That kiss, our first real kiss, was the most beautiful moment in the world. So soft and so powerful. So full of meaning. I put my arms around his neck and he embraced my body. The single kiss turned into many passionate ones. Each time our lips touched I could sense the emotions behind them.  
  
Our perfect moment came to an end suddenly when he pulled away and looked so grief-stricken. I knew he was thinking about earlier and how we couldn't really be together because we were on different sides. He said sadly, "You'll always fight the good fight, I'll never be fully accepted by the good side. I don't want to hurt you or your friends but the Brotherhood is where I belong. I'm sorry." I told him that I will find a way but he just shook his head.  
  
He kissed me once more and then started to walk away. I called out after him to not go. He turned around and said, "Always remember that I love you, Kitty," then he took off running. All I could do was fall to my knees and cry my eyes out again.  
  
My world is in ruins, what else can go wrong?  
  
~Kitty~ 


	13. entry 12

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my own personal fanfic; please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
5/15-Wednesday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Happiness only lasts so long. Eventually it becomes lost and forgotten and gives way to sorrow and pain. Nightmares become reality and dreams become meaningless. What's the point of holding onto a hope when hope fails me again and again? I build myself up with this grand dream, believing in good and pure but it's all shattered in a few seconds time. Completely shattered. Years of wishes and dreams all to be ruined in one small instance. What kind of sick and twisted joke is this? What a cruel hand fate has dealt to me.  
  
I can find solutions to life problems but I can't find solutions on how to make my heart stop hurting. A wise man once said, "Time heals all wounds." Screw wise men! Time just dulls the pain. It's always there, buried deep in your mind; waiting for a chance to resurface when you least expect it to. This pain I feel will be a constant reminder throughout all of time. It will torment me, haunt me, play with me. Pain is the master and I'm just the puppet it controls.  
  
I search for this magical inner-strength everyone believes I have but I can't find it. I know I can fool myself… turn the pain into anger and hate. But will that really make it ok? Will that really make things easier to handle? It will help me to move forward with my life but it's not really a solution, just more of a temporary fix. So many unresolved issues will linger in my mind, and I know I will never fully be able to let them go. I'll be haunted with this for the rest of my life.  
  
All I can do is cry endless tears and feel immense sorrow. The happy ending I foolish thought I knew deep in my heart has blown up in my face. What I believed was true turned out to be everything but. What a sick and twisted world this really is. I hate it, I hate it all!!!!!  
  
It's so unfair, but what can I do about it?  
  
Sorry diary, I'm just incredibly depressed over last night. I even skipped school today. I can't focus on much except all this pain I feel.  
  
The Professor understood. Oh, he got an urgent call today and took off, leaving Evan's aunt and Mr. McCoy in charge. We're still expected to have double practice sessions but under someone else's supervision. He said he'd be back in a day or so. Jean is to keep using Cerebo to track Logan and we're to assemble the team if anything goes wrong.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry, I just don't feel like writing anymore, I'm starting to cry again  
  
~Kitty~ 


	14. entry 13

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my own personal fanfic; please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
5/17-Friday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
The Professor's back. He didn't say anything about his trip but I don't think it went as planned. He's meaner now, edgier. Almost like he's not himself. Logan has also disappeared… maybe that's the reason. Jean and him were using Cerebo and they had a trace on him but it suddenly disappeared and they haven't been able to pick it back up. It's like Logan vanished into thin air. I'm so worried. Mr. McCoy and Ororo went to the place where Logan was last and they'll be back shortly with some news.  
  
We're going to do the Magneto training program tomorrow. I know everyone else is up to par but I don't think I'll be able to handle it. I know I won't be able to. Too much distracting me, ya know?  
  
I attempted to go to school today and made it thru with minimal of tears. I didn't pay attention to anything; I just kinda sat staring blankly at walls most of the day. I talked to Tabitha a little at lunch. She said Lance has been holed up in his room and hasn't left once. I explained some of the situation but didn't get too far before I started crying. She says she'll do what she can but we both knew it wasn't going to be much because it just doesn't work that way. It was odd but she gave me a hug and told me to hang in there. Guess that's all I really can do.  
  
Rogue has been trying to help out as well. She's so worried about me. It's sweet but right now I think I just need to be one with pain. It's too much to deal with so soon. In a few more days I'll be ok. I hate that I'm shutting everyone out. Kurt even tried to cheer me up by bringing me some roses but it just made me feel worse. There he was, just trying to bring a smile to my face but I was too selfish and caught up in my own world to even try. He got a very sad look on his face when I told him thank-you but to please leave. I didn't mean to be so rude! It's not right. He was just being a friend and I shut him out.  
  
Hold on, Ororo and Mr. McCoy are back with some news………..  
  
There's no trace of Logan. He's gone. They found a sewer-drainage cover bent up and slashed. It looks like the work of Magneto. There were no other clues.  
  
Logan can't be gone! He's got to be ok! He's just got to be. God I hope he is. I can't lose another person I love. Please let him be ok. Please…  
  
~Kitty~ 


	15. entry 14

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my own personal fanfic; please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
5/18-Saturday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm so out of it, I forgot to tell ya about the rest of my talk with Tabby yesterday at lunch. It seems she's staying at this guy from school's house for the time being. She said his name was John or something. I asked her how she knew about Lance and she says she still talks to Pietro and the others. She's not sure if she's gonna go back to her mom's or if she's gonna drift around for a while. I offered up the suggestion to come live back with us but she laughed at me. She told me Todd said Mystique has something really big planned but he wouldn't go into details. She told me to be careful.  
  
What if Mystique is the reason for Logan's disappearance? I'll hurt that witch if she has anything to do with it!!!  
  
We're not doing the Magneto training session till Monday. The Professor keeps disappearing for a few hours. It's so weird. He won't tell us what's up either. He yelled at Jean today too. They were using Cerebo to maybe pick up a trace of Logan and they couldn't. Jean got very frustrated with herself and the Professor basically told her that she was weak and useless!!! What is up with that????? Jean ran off crying and Scott comforted her. The Professor hasn't even apologized for it!  
  
Scott has a suspicious feeling. He can't describe it he just says it's there lingering.  
  
School's ending soon. No one is too excited about it because of all that's happened as of late. Oddly, I'm not worried about finals. For the first time in my life I can say I don't care about grades. All I care about is getting Logan back and finding some solution so that Lance and I can be together.  
  
Scott gave me the "I told you so" speech and I wanted to kill him! He knows nothing about the situation! Jean saw how upset I was getting so she took him away and we had a heart to heart. She didn't offer any advice; she just listened like a good friend. She's having problems with Duncan. I asked her about her feelings towards Scott and she confessed she has a minor crush on him. She won't do anything about it though because of Duncan and a world of other issues. I told her to go for it, regardless of what anyone else thinks or says. She got this thoughtful look and thanked me.  
  
It was good to bond with her. People think she's kinda stuck-up and bitchy but that's just a front. She's really a sweet girl once you get past the defenses. I guess we all have to keep them up at some point. A necessity of sorts, ya know?  
  
Well Diary, it's time for another training session. Hopefully we'll avoid the wrath of the Professor.  
  
~Kitty~ 


	16. entry 15

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my own personal fanfic; please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
5/19-Sunday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm such a bad girl! I went to see Lance today. I couldn't help myself. It was eating me alive. I snuck away from the Institute and made my way over to the Brotherhood house. I kinda sorta did a little breaking and entering (although I didn't have to pick any locks or break any windows). I scoped out the kitchen thru the window till it was safe and clear of the Brotherhood. Then I just phased thru the wall. Todd nearly caught me when he rounded a corner but thank goodness I was quick enough to phase into the ground. Lance's room was easy to find-he had a 'Lance's room KEEP OUT' sign on his door. I sucked in a deep breath and went thru the door.  
  
Poor Lance, he looked so awful. I walked in on him curled up in the far corner of his room, quietly crying. My heart broke for the hundredth time when we made eye contact. He got this puzzled look on his face and he whispered, "Kitty?"  
  
I started to cry then, softly. I told him I just had to come see him. He stood slowly and I ran to him. We embraced and cried with each other, never wanting to let go. He wondered aloud if it was real and I assured him it was with a kiss. We clung to each other for dear life. Waves of emotion overwhelmed me again. He made me tingle in ways I never have before. Our kisses became desperate and frightened, almost crazed. I didn't want to hold back. I wanted to go with it, I wanted more.  
  
Somehow during the kissing, we made our way over to the bed. Again, he was the one to stop it all when he realized what was happening. He turned from me and shook his head. I reached for his arm and before he could jerk it away I noticed something. There were cuts and scratches. I questioned, "Lance?" and he quietly said, "Please just go." I told him no and he turned to face me. His eyes were filled with so much agony and despair. I asked him what happened to his arm and he told me he did it himself. Again I reached for him but he avoided my touch. He told me to go again and I refused. I asked him why he did that and he said to focus on something other than the emotional torment he was going thru. I said it didn't have to be that way but he said I don't understand. I told him, "I love you" and he said, "you're going to hate me real soon."  
  
I asked him to explain but he wouldn't. He just asked me to go for a third time and this time I did. I ran thru the door, down the stairs and out of the house not caring if the Brotherhood members saw me. I ran all the way home in tears and sorrow.  
  
How could I ever hate Lance? I love him with all my heart.  
  
What did he mean by it?  
  
I'm so confused!  
  
~Kitty~ 


	17. entry 16

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my own personal fanfic; please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
5/21-Tuesday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
OMG OMG OMG!!!! I've entered the twilight zone. Just when I thought things couldn't get much worse they do! Scott's gone. He's completely left the Institute. Sorry if I don't explain it too well but I'm in shock.  
  
We did the Magneto training session yesterday evening. We teamed up with some of the newer kids (Jamie, Bobby, ect..) and all of us went head to head with the program. As they others were picked off one by one by paintball droids, the rest of us that were left spotted Magneto and tried to figure out what to do. The Professor came on the intercom and demanded that Scott make a decision about what to do or relinquish command to Jean. He decided that we should all rush Magneto. I guess Evan kicked a rock down or something because the Magneto droid blew-up and we all got bombarded by paintball droids. The Professor got really angry and called us all back up to the planning room. He yelled at Scott for his rash decision to rush Magneto and told us we weren't ready to face him. Scott argued back and the Professor just shrugged it off. He said we needed to boost our numbers and that we should welcome our new teammates. The door opened up and there was the Brotherhood!!!!  
  
Lance, Pietro, Todd, Fred, and that witch girl Wanda. We were all shocked to say the least. Lance did a complete turn around from the way he was a few days ago. He was acting all cocky saying we needed a new leader and implying that he should be the one for the job. Scott was so disgusted he told Lance he could have the job and he walked out. Jean tried to stop him but the Professor told her to let him go.  
  
So Scott's gone.  
  
The Professor set up the Brotherhood in rooms for last night. I tried to talk to Lance after training session but he just blew me off. Almost everyone skipped dinner except the Brotherhood and Rogue. She tried to find out what they were up to but got nowhere. The Professor said we could all skip going to school today but the X-Men opted to go. I'm here in 6th hour now, just trying to figure everything out. Scott didn't come to school either. Jean's been searching for him but no luck.  
  
It's so strange. Why would they join up with us? They hate us!  
  
And still, there's no sign of Logan. Jean's gonna try again when we get home from school. I hope she can find him. Hopefully she'll find Scott too.  
  
Maybe the Brotherhood joining us will give Lance and I a chance. I don't know why he blew me off but I think he's probably just stressed out. But why did they join us? I know they don't like Magneto but to make a pact with sworn enemies is so totally out of the norm. It really makes no sense.  
  
I guess no one knows about Lance's arm, he was wearing long sleeves. It makes me so sad to know he did that. I sorta understand in a way. Some people drink to hide from the emotional pain, some people throw themselves into work, some people write… I guess Lance's method is what works best for him. Not that it makes it ok with me. It worries the crap out of me. He made me cringe though when he was being rude and arrogant towards Scott. I just wish we could all get along with one another.  
  
Well Diary, the bell just rang. Gotta run!  
  
~Kitty~ 


	18. entry 17

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-Sorry but this will be a really short entry… I'll make up for it in the next one though ;)  
  
-This is my own personal fanfic; please do not re-post it as your own… thx  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
5/22-Wednesday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Jean got a lead on Logan!!! He's hurt because he used his healing powers but thank goodness he's alive! I'm so relieved. She just found his trace a few minutes ago. The Professor called for the teams to assemble. We're going to go get him! Scott's still gone but Logan's alive. Woo-hoo!  
  
The Professor thinks we'll run into Magneto so we've got to be ready for anything. I'll take on the world to get Logan back.  
  
Don't worry Logan, half-pint is coming!  
  
Well Diary, I'll be back later with the good news!!!!!!!!  
  
~Kitty~ 


	19. entry 18

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my own personal fanfic; please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
5/24-Friday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Everything has gone to hell. I'm sitting here in a mixture of rage and tears. Damn Mystique, damn her and Magneto and the press and the stupid Brotherhood. Damn them all! Because of their freaking causes, I no longer have a home nor my friends. The people I love and the things I held dear to me are gone. On top of it all, the whole world knows we're mutants. Damn them all to hell!!!!! They deserve something far worse than death! I hate em, I hate em all!  
  
We left to go get Logan the other day. We found Magneto instead. Him and his band of whack-a-nuts. Sabertooth was there but so were some new guys. One had a flame-thrower, another had an outer covering of metal, and the third guy threw cards that exploded. Pietro deserted us to join up with Magneto. A huge battle ensued where we kicked the new enemies butts! Rogue stole Mr. McCoy's power and she dropkicked Sabertooth! Storm shorted out the flame-thrower. I pulled the metal skin guy into a building and Lance made it collapse with his power. We really kicked some butt. After that, Wanda caught sight of Pietro and Magneto and started to go after them but the ground collapsed. We ended up in some secret military cave of sorts. All of a sudden a huge metal robot appeared. The ground rose back up and this metal robot attacked us with something fierce. It was like it was programmed to destroy mutants. The new enemies were nowhere to be found.  
  
This robot was incredibly powerful. It had a million different types of guns and lasers, it could withstand a car being thrown at it, it could even fly. We tried so many different attacks but it still kept coming at us. Nothing we tried would work. It just kept attacking. It also spit out this green gook that hardened and captured some of us in it. It got Evan, Fred, Mr McCoy, and Rogue. My best friend! The green gook almost got me too but I phased thru it and got away. That son of a ***** got my best friggin friend in the whole wide world! And I couldn't do anything about it.  
  
There was a news chopper overhead and it caught everything on tape. I guess people in the area and watching on TV flipped out because the military was called in. Kurt teleported onto one of the military choppers and took a grenade and tried to blow-up the robot that way but it didn't work. The robot spotted Magneto and Pietro from afar and it went after the two of them. Wanda later explained that she finally found her brother and father and she was attacking them when the robot approached. It fired off two missiles and Magneto used his power to make them fire at the robot instead. That finally made it fall and destroyed it.  
  
The explosion knocked Wanda off the top of the building where they had all been fighting and Kurt saved her by teleporting. We then left, leaving behind those that were gooked. I didn't want to. I begged and pleaded to go back and get them but was told we had to do it later because it was too dangerous. If I had known what I know now, I never would have listened to the demand. The military tried to follow but we lost them.  
  
Then we reached what was left of our home, which isn't much. The whole thing is burned up from the explosion. Here's the thing that angers me the most, it was all Mystique's fault. When we landed, we were all worried about the others that were left in the Institute. Jean called out to them and they rounded the corner. Scott was with them along with Tabitha. Everyone was ok, just a little roughed up from the blast. Scott then went after the Professor who turned out to be Mystique. That witch just laughed and shape-shifted back into her true form. She promised that this was just the beginning and we didn't realize how bad it would get.  
  
Scott went to blast her but Jamie and Bobby stepped in the way. We all wondered what they were doing and Mystique said she'd like for us X-Men to welcome her two new recruits. Those damn traitors. Amara used her magma powers but Bobby just froze the two flame balls. Jamie multiplied himself so there were as many of them as were us. Mystique asked if anyone else wanted to join her and the Brotherhood team. Two more new mutants took her up on her offer. The betrayal left the worst taste in my mouth.  
  
How could they, after everything the Professor has done for them?  
  
And what ticked me off even more was Lance and Todd standing there with huge smiles on their faces. You could tell they were thinking they finally one-upped us. One day I'm going to smack those stupid grins right off their faces. Mystique then said anyone else was welcome to come join her and that we know where she is. Then she left with the two new mutants, Jamie, Bobby, Lance, Wanda, and Todd. Tabitha opted to stay with us. Wanda looked like she didn't want to go, but I think she doesn't have any ties to either team-she just wants revenge on Magneto.  
  
Scott explained what had happened to the mansion. The security system went into Defcon 4 mode and he couldn't get around it. He figured out that Mystique was the one who set it all in motion. They all narrowly escaped death.  
  
A few minutes later, Amanda drove up. She told us all what she saw on the news. She said it was a worldwide broadcast and that everyone knows about us now.  
  
Great.  
  
We all decided to sleep in the X-Jet. We rummaged a little in the rubble from the house yesterday and found the fireproof lock box filled with some cash and important papers. We're doing major rummage tomorrow.  
  
We don't know what's happened to the Professor. We don't know where he is or if he'll be back. We don't know if he's ok. We don't know anything. Amanda went to the store and bought us all food for the next few days. She also bought me a new diary, a huge thank-you to her! She says she can have 3 of us girls stay the night with her till Monday. Jean, Tabitha, and I are staying with the rest of the group so that left the other girls a place to crash. I'm calling my parents later today.  
  
Scott said we should all try to go to school on Monday to continue as normally as possible but I think it's a bad idea. If everyone knows about us, I'm sure no one will react favorably towards us.  
  
Ororo is in charge now. She's got to talk to her sister who lives a few miles away to see what she can do for us. Hopefully we'll have a house to crash at for the next few weeks. She's so broken up about Evan. He was her responsibility. We're all pretty broken up about everyone missing. I wonder if the Brotherhood even cares about Fred. I bet they don't, those sorry sacks of losers. Jerks.  
  
Poor Rogue, what is gonna happen to her? And what about Logan, he's still gone too. We didn't even get a chance to look for him.  
  
Grrrrrrrr, I hate it all. This is so unfair! It wasn't supposed to be this way at all. Things were never supposed to go this far. I'm so sick of this crap. I want my house and my friends back. I want my life back.  
  
I'm so tired of crying. I want to just give up but I can't, not when the people I love need me. And I will get them back. Mark my words Diary. I promise that one day I will get them all back.  
  
I'll write more tomorrow, I'm too spent on emotions to continue.  
  
~Kitty~ 


	20. entry 19

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my own personal fanfic; please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
-Joey—Sorry I failed to give the other 2 new mutants who joined the Brotherhood identities, but yeah, they're Sunspot and Bezerker. Wolfsbane, Jubilee, and Cannonball are staying with the X-men.  
  
-As for some characters doing things that they normally wouldn't do, it's what I would like to see happen on the show but won't so I get to make it happen here… but that's just one reason of many.  
  
-Thank you all for the reviews-I truly appreciate it. I wish I could please everyone with the story but that's not possible. I'm staying true to myself and if only one person ends up liking this then I've accomplished my goal. Sorry so long, now onto the story….  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
5/25-Saturday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I called my parents yesterday. They want me to come home but I can't desert my team now when they need me. The rest that are left feel the same way. Ororo talked to her sister as well and we're all allowed to stay with her till a better living situation arises. I'm so thankful to have a roof over my head. But despite that one positive note, things have gotten worse.  
  
Jean called up Duncan today and he flipped out on her. He saw the news and is totally freaked out by it all. Jean did her best to explain mutants and why she kept it secret but he basically told her never to come near him again. Taryn was the same way. I think we're going to have a lot of trouble from them, especially if they team up together. I can just envision it now; they'll be the leaders of the lynch mob. School ends in a week and I still think it's a good idea if we just don't go back. I can only imagine all the ridicule we're going to face. Scott, Jean, and Ororo think we should stand up in the face of adversity and prove that we're not harmful or anything like that.  
  
We've also been discussing ways to get Evan, Mr McCoy, and Rogue back. So far no great and wise plan has come about but we'll keep throwing ideas around till something comes together. We don't know what to do about the Professor situation either. You could almost see the huge question marks lingering over our heads. I don't think any one of us can think straight.  
  
I found a few of my personal items while rummaging thru the house debris. The locket my grandmother gave me right before she died, a few charred shirts and books, my mangled lap-top, a half-burned picture of Rogue and I that day she first went to the mall with me… just a bunch of little things that meant so much to me. The locket is in surprisingly good shape considering the explosion. It brought tons of tears to my eyes seeing all my memories charred or destroyed. It was twice as hard watching everyone else find their most precious mementos ruined as well.  
  
Amara found the teddy bear she's had since birth but it was ruined. Scott found a few broken pieces of the clay sculpture of him and his brother Alex when they were kids-the last thing his parents gave him before the ill- fated plane crash. All of Ororo's tribal paintings and masks from her African ancestors were burned. The emerald broach Jean's mother gave her for her sweet 16-melted. One after another we sifted thru layers of ruin. We found bits and pieces of what use to be the Danger room, some of Mr. McCoy's lab utensils, shattered picture frames with burned pictures, and heaps and heaps of ash.  
  
Forge found a couple parts to his gadgets and some of his tools. He's collecting all metal parts that aren't too badly damaged. He hopefully plans on rebuilding some of the technology we lost, like a mini-cerebro and some weapons in case there's an attack at Evan's moms house.  
  
Amanda, Tabitha, and Scott went thrift clothes shopping today for the rest of us. The rest of us aren't going to face the public till Monday for school. Again, I still think it's an awful idea. People aren't ready for us and I'm sure the press will be all over the school come Monday to see if "those freaks" show up. Bad feeling, very bad feeling about this.  
  
Someone's calling for dinner. Thank goodness for Ororo's sister or we'd be out on the streets.  
  
~Kitty~ 


	21. entry 20

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my own personal fanfic; please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
5/26-Sunday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
There have been big mutant debates all over the news. Are we dangerous? Can we be trusted? What should be done about the 'problem?' It sickens me. There are a few people out there who were interviewed that are for us, believing that we have as much a right to be here as others do but a majority of those interviewed are scared. People tend to fear what they don't understand. One of the local news broadcasts promised a statement from some mutants tomorrow. Scott has a gut feeling it's going to be the new Brotherhood who makes the statement. He thinks they're going to call for a worldwide "coming out." I bet they're going to really strike fear into people's hearts. They're callous and bitter. If they do, I can only imagine that they'll tarnish all chances of people knowing that not all mutants are evil. It will ruin everything.  
  
Kurt and I went on a mini-mission this morning around 2 am. We had to go so late to avoid all the people and press. We went back to that underground facility we found when the ground collapsed and the robot came. He and I had the best chances of finding anything because our powers allow us to get away if any people come. The place was abandoned. We wandered the place and found a few papers and some computer discs but not much else. Definitely no Rogue or Evan or anything like that. Kurt found a few scratch marks on the wall and ground that resembled Logan's claw marks. When Jean picked up on that trace of Logan using his healing powers, it was right in that same area. It looks like the same guys who have Rogue and the others have Logan as well.  
  
I gotta admit, that place was creepy. Especially with only Kurt and I there. We've definitely got to bring Forge back there. He would be able to go thru the computer systems. One of the papers we brought back contained some rough information on that robot thing—called a Sentinel. Apparently, it's able to detect mutant energy and it's programmed to destroy at any cost. It's equipped with numerous weapons and defense mechanisms. The computer discs contained a few plans on some of the weapons the Sentinel was equipped with. There were a few detailed weapon plans but most were incomplete. There were also plans and contracts for more Sentinels to be made. That one we fought was just a test model.  
  
Wonderful, just friggin wonderful. I bet the next batch will big bigger and twice as bad.  
  
We didn't find out much more, like where the Sentinels are being produced or where everyone disappeared to but I have a feeling that it's all on the computer systems. Forge would be able to crack any codes or passwords. Kurt and I are going back tomorrow night with Forge to see if he can find out anything else.  
  
We rummaged thru the house debris again today. No one found much else but Kurt did find his fireproof safety box. He was the only one other than the Professor who made such a smart investment. He teared up when he found it. I went over and gave him a hug. He was so appreciative and it broke my heart. Of all the people, Kurt is taking this the hardest because Mystique is his birth mom and this ruin is all her fault. He told me he has this huge guilt weighing on him. He thinks that he could have done something to prevent her from doing this. I told him that no one blames him in the slightest, which is soooooo true. We can't help who our parents are; we just have to do the best that we can. He nodded at me but I know deep inside he isn't comforted by that thought in the least. I wish I knew what to say to show him that no one blames him at all. All I can do is be there for him if he needs a friend. I don't pity Kurt, I truly care about the way he feels.  
  
Amanda has been supportive towards Kurt as well. You can tell from their eyes that they are so much in love with each other. She's so good for him. I'm glad that he has her. Hopefully she'll be able to help him realize that all of this wasn't his fault.  
  
Scott and Jean have also grown a lot closer. It makes me miss Rogue something awful. I pray that she's ok. I miss my best friend. I should have done something to at least save her since I was right there when we were both gooked. I know it's not my fault but I do feel somewhat bad deep inside. It always comes down to that damn 'what if' doubt. What if I had done something? What if I had phased her thru the gook? What if we had run just a little faster? What if….  
  
Arrggrrrrr!  
  
I won't get anywhere if I concentrate on those what ifs. It won't change anything now. It won't bring her back. It won't bring anyone back so there's no use in torturing myself.  
  
I haven't thought about Lance in a few days but I had a profound moment today while looking at the damage. I kinda stood off away from the group to have some time to myself and the thought of him hit me. I realized that when he said, "You're going to hate me real soon," he knew what was going to happen with Mystique blowing-up our house. That bastard knew what she had in store and he didn't warn me about it. Pathetic f'ing loser!!! It disgusts me that he lacks a backbone. He can't stand up for himself???? Oh, poor Lance who's had such a horrible life… screw him! If he loves me soooooooo much like he says he does, he should have had the guts to give me a heads up!!!!! Regardless of how scared he is of Mystique, he should have warned me just the same. Oh boy, am I going to give him a piece of my mind! And a piece of my fist too, right to his stupid lying mouth! He's right, I hate him. I hate him more than I could hate anything in this world.  
  
I gave him a chance. I saw past all his faults to find the person underneath. I was the one person who actually gave two sh*** about him and this is how he repays me? F' him! F' him and his lies! I forgave him for almost hurting my parents and myself. I forgave him for hurting my friends. I've forgiven him time and time again and this is what I get? Grrrrrrrrr! He can rot in hell; he can rot in hell and be probed with a red-hot pitchfork for all I care!  
  
How could he do this to me? How can you say you love someone but hurt them so much? Sure everyone makes mistakes but he's crossed the line this time!  
  
He'll get it if he comes to school tomorrow, oh boy will he get it!  
  
Ok, my tears are starting to flow again…  
  
~Kitty~ 


	22. entry 21

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my own personal fanfic; please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
-I'm twisting it up a little bit and making all those who are assumed to be seniors (Scott, Lance) actually juniors so now they'll be seniors and able to be in school for another year. I'm also making Bayville a year-round school. I know it's a stretch but all the kids have been in the same grade for so long I wanted to change it a little. Plus it goes along with my ideas for the story and I wanted to explore the kid's reactions in school more.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
5/27-Monday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
School has always been a breeze for me but today it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to go thru. The people in school I considered friends who use to talk with me and walk with me now call me freak and avoid me like the plague. Kids I don't even know are turning around in opposite directions when I'm approaching. A ring of empty seats surrounded me in every class. A lot of teachers wouldn't even make eye contact with me. Some kids even refused to be in the same classroom with me and were excused for the day. All day long I heard "freak" and "mutant" mumbled, whispered, yelled… I felt like I was on display. None of the others fared much better. Amanda was harassed when she spotted me between 2nd and 3rd period and came over to give me a hug. Some guys called her a "mutant lover." It's around school that anyone who lived at the Institute or the Brotherhood house is considered a mutant. I was hoping that maybe Scott or Kurt or the few others who weren't caught on tape would be able to escape the harassment and "freak" label but that's not so. And now anyone who associates with us is considered a mutant lover. There were a few kids who didn't treat us too differently… but overall no one was happy we were around.  
  
The Brotherhood laughed it up. They enjoyed terrorizing those who were afraid. Lance used his power at the beginning of lunch to scare off a couple of football jocks looking to start trouble. I wish those football guys had more guts and would have pulverized Lance. He looked over at me twice during lunch with these pathetic little puppy-dog 'I'm sorry' eyes but I just shot him a death look both times. I wanted to go over and smack him so bad but Scott wouldn't let me. Imagine that! Scott of all people stopped me. He reminded me that we have to show our up most self- constraint at the moment till things settle down. So I sat and fumed, picturing in my head over and over how the scene would play out when I finally get to confront Lance.  
  
Principal Kelly made an announcement over the intercom that if there was any more trouble during the last few days of school, "and you know who you are," expulsion was the only option. I knew he was talking about Lance. Good, I hope the jerk does get expelled! Serves him right! We only get a one month break till we have to come back but I'll be a sophomore then. I wish this school didn't have the year-round policy.  
  
During last period, a horde of news vans and such bombarded the school. Scott was right on the nose when he said it was going to be the Brotherhood who made that public mutant statement and call for a world-wide "coming out."  
  
I missed the very beginning of it all. After last bell rang, I stopped by Rogue's locker to see if she left anything in there and I found her book of poetry. It means so much to her and I'm glad she'll have it when we get her back. I caught the action when I left the building. From afar, I could see Jean and the others gathered and were listening. I joined them just in time to hear one reporter ask what they had to say. Todd spoke up first and said that mutants shouldn't be afraid to hide their true nature anymore. He said he was sick and tired of humans thinking they were better than him and it was time to put a stop to it. Another reporter asked what he meant by that last statement and Todd said his whole life people despised him because he looked and acted different. He said that mutants were the new future and humanity had it coming to them. Lance chimed in that mutants out there shouldn't be afraid anymore and should make themselves known throughout the world. It was time to take their rightful place in the world, at the top. The crowd and reporters went absolutely nuts! Another reporter yelled over the noise, "What do you plan to do about it?" Lance smiled and looked ready to demonstrate his power when Scott yelled out, "That's enough!"  
  
The crowd hushed and all eyes and camera's turned towards Scott and our group. Something snapped in Scott and I've never seen him look more determined. He raised his voice so the whole crowd could hear and then gave the most heart-felt and beautiful speech I've ever heard. He said word-for-word:  
  
"Not all of us are like you, Alvers. Some of us believe in peacefully co- existing with humans. Not all of us use our gifts to torment and bully others. Charles Xavier has a wonderful dream. Mutants should use their gifts to help society, not destroy it. I, along with these people who are surrounding me today, believe in that dream. We believe in the greater good of things. We are not like you and your band of misfits. We want to help people. We want peace and harmony between humans and mutants. How dare you try and ruin my dream and the dreams of all the other mutants who share it! Some of us are fighting the good fight. Deep in our hearts lies a hope that one-day humans will be able to accept us without fear and prejudice. It's sad that you Brotherhood members don't share that hope. Regardless of how long it takes, we're going to work towards that goal and never give up. We're going to prove ourselves to this world, prove that in reality we're not that much different from everyone else. I'm not going to let a bunch of bad apples like yourselves ruin the whole bunch!"  
  
The best part was each of the remaining X-Men stepped forward and one by one said, "Me either." I had tears running down my face when it was my turn. I looked Lance right in the eyes and said, "Me either," with the most determination I've ever felt in my life. Jean laid a hand on Scott's shoulder and mouthed 'I'm so proud of you' when he looked at her. Kurt gave Scott a thumb's up. We stood united in front of everyone. We stunned the crowd. A few seconds of silence passed before one reporter found his voice and asked, "Who are you all?" Scott smiled and replied, "We're the good guys," and then he started to walk away. We all followed. I was the last to go and I gave Lance one more glance before I left. We shocked the Brotherhood to say the least. As I was walking away, reporters and bystanders exploded into a million conversations and queries amongst themselves. The Brotherhood left the press without saying anything else.  
  
I was so proud of everyone today. It brought our group closer together. I wish the Professor and all our missing teammates had been here to see it and join in. We got back to our new home and Ororo nearly tackled us with hugs when we entered. She saw the live broadcast of what just went on and she was crying with happiness. She said she was so proud of us for standing up for our beliefs. Hopefully we made a positive impact.  
  
Everyone is downstairs watching the aftermath now. Kurt and I are gonna take a nap because tonight we're going back to that underground facility with Forge to hack into the computers and hopefully find out at least where those people took Logan and the others.  
  
Night for now…  
  
~Kitty~ 


	23. entry 22

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my own personal fanfic; please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
5/28-Tuesday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
School went a little better today minus the spray-painting but I'll get to that in a bit. Right now I've got to tell ya about all the stuff Kurt, Forge and I found out when we went back to that facility this morning. As I suspected, all the computers were password protected but Forge cracked all the codes without breaking a sweat. I'm really good with finding hidden files and such but I'm nowhere near hacker status like Forge. He's absolutely amazing! Anyways, we each took a computer to look thru and gather information onto discs. I got a little confused with all the technical terms but Forge helped me out. I swear he was like a little kid in a candy store with all the technology he was exposed to.  
  
The first computer I went thru contained detailed information on every program installed into the Sentinel. From it's mutant detection sensor down to how it calculates the accuracy of weapon fire. I learned about the signals it sends to the mainframe computer inside it for split-second reactions to any counter-attacks. I learned about its light, heat and movement sensors; it's activating and deactivating modes, about it's defense mechanisms.  
  
The first computer Kurt went thru contained information on all the bugs and flaws within the Sentinel's computer system and weaponry and the fixes for them. It seems with the test Sentinel we fought, one of the bugs they couldn't fix was that the Sentinel kept deactivating. Though there wasn't any indication that a solution was found, it looked like they were on the verge of finding one.  
  
Forge's computer contained logs of progress on the test model. Like what day programs were installed and when missiles were added to its arsenal.  
  
I finished with my computer first and started on the second one. I hit the jackpot with this computer. It contained a list of places where parts had been bought. Places from all over the world. It also contained a list of names of programmers, technicians, designers, and overseers. Then I found a list of states that contain secret facilities—and besides the one we were in, there was one more in this state! There wasn't an exact city or address or anything but at least we know there's another one somewhere in this state. Now all we have to do is find it.  
  
I had finished copying all that I could onto that one disc and was getting ready to pop in another disc when the computers suddenly crashed. Forge tried to re-boot a computer up but all the information had been erased. We heard footsteps and voices so we gathered all our discs and Kurt teleported us out. I think someone linked to the computers realized we were hacking into them and deliberately erased all the information. Then sent a squad to come get us. I'm glad we got as far as we did. Forge said we would have been caught a lot sooner if he hadn't gone thru the back door and redirected some technological term I can't remember now. I'm just thankful he knew what he was doing.  
  
Though we didn't find out where Logan, Rogue and the others are; we got a lot of useful information and we'll have to do a lot of legwork to get to the bottom of things. But we're definitely one step closer to finding them!  
  
I only caught two hours of sleep before I had to leave for school. As I mentioned earlier, school went ok except for the minor incident. All the X- Men and Brotherhood lockers were spray-painted with "Freak" and "You're not wanted." I wanted to run away but I held my head high when I saw it. It's almost over…  
  
A few kids actually spoke in passing to me. Some didn't turn and run but most still did or didn't make any eye contact. The catcalls hurt but I ignored them as best I could. This break from school will either give the students a chance to absorb the fact that mutants exist among them or it will end up making them more bitter and hateful. Here's to hoping for the best!  
  
Well Diary, I've got to run. We're going to have a big discussion in a few minutes about all the information Forge, Kurt and I collected this morning. Hopefully we'll come up with a plan and decide on a course of action.  
  
~Kitty~ 


	24. entry 23

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my own personal fanfic; please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
5/29-Wednesday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We found out some more information from those copied discs. It was on one of the discs Forge copied that contained all the progress logs. It seems that some of the last logs made mention of halting Sentinel production for now until more data could be collected from the captured mutants. A series of experiments (no exact details) are to be preformed on them at the second test facility starting immediately. The results are to be sent to programmers for comparison with current Sentinel technology and adjustments are to be made to the system. The data gathered from the mutants will be useful in improving the Sentinel detection, attack, and defense systems.  
  
These people are going to make this virtually indestructible thing even more so—using Rogue and the others to do it! We have to find them soon!  
  
The first course of action we are all to take is to find out any and all information on the people involved with the Sentinel (overseers, programmers, investors, ect…) The computer and public records will be a big help. We know that we'll probably only find a handful of those people but a handful is more than none! Got to stay positive!  
  
Our next course of action is to follow those people we do find. See where they go, what they do… stuff like that. We have to try and get as much information as possible as to the whereabouts of this second secret test facility.  
  
Our final course of action once we find the facility is to save our fellow teammates. The plan sounds simple enough but no one is fooling themselves. We all know it's going to be a difficult task but I know we can do this. We have to for the sake of our friends.  
  
Scott says he will work on finding the whereabouts of the Professor. We need to focus our energy on the others.  
  
That's basically all we've got so far, but I know it will work.  
  
Well, bell just rang and I've got to get to my next final. I'll tell ya how the rest of the day went later.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
I ran into Lance after my last final of the day today. I wasn't paying attention and was looking down at the ground when I walked right into him. My diary and books went flying everywhere. He bent down to gather them up and I told him not to bother. He gave me one of his stupid 'I'm sorry' looks but I just grunted and gathered my books myself. He did pick up one of them that turned out to be you, diary, and I totally flipped on him. I snatched it back from him and said to never lay a hand on my stuff. Then he said he was sorry for everything. I just about lost it.  
  
I yelled, "Sorry? You're sorry? Everything that happened is your fault! You should have told me, jerk! Why didn't you? I thought we had something special. I thought you really loved me and you go and do this! Why?" He started to answer, "Kitty, I'm…" but I was so worked up I slapped him hard. I said, "I don't care about your excuses and lies. Go feed them to some other naïve girl. I hope you rot in hell, Lance. You and all your damn friends who ruined my life." Then Bobby came up and told Lance to forget about me. I said to Bobby, "Screw you too, traitor!" and I walked away. The whole time Lance looked broken-hearted but I know that it was an act. He doesn't feel anything for me, he only cares about himself.  
  
I thought slapping Lance would make me feel better but for some reason it hasn't. I broke into tears after I left him. Why did I cry? I don't get it. Why do I feel so bad? This guy broke my heart and ruined a bunch of lives. I'll never forgive him, never! I'm just going to have to bury this better. I don't understand it. I don't understand why I cried or why I felt bad. There he goes again, somehow making me feel guilty for something that's totally his fault.  
  
Grrrrrrrr, why am I still letting him get to me? I really don't get it.  
  
Ah well, I'll chalk it up to stress.  
  
Well, I've got to research some guy named Trask now who looks like he was the head of the Sentinel project.  
  
See ya tomorrow  
  
~Kitty~ 


	25. entry 24

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my own personal fanfic; please don't re-post as your own… thx  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
5/30-Thursday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I read in the paper this morning that there has been a number of mutant "coming-outs" and a ton of attacks by humans on them. Stores began posting 'No Mutants' signs all over the US. There are plenty of stores that are mutant friendly but a few won't deal with us. Some bigwigs have made public statements regarding mutants, saying we're a danger to society and something should be done about it. Law enforcement should be doubled to keep us under control. I didn't think we were out of control. A few other bigwigs are opposed to the ideas so it's an all out battle. A group of mutant rights activists have been lobbying in congress and senate to get mutant protection laws passed. This is the beginning of a long and tough fight.  
  
I found some disturbing information out when I researched that Trask guy. From what I gathered, he's total anti-mutant and wants to exterminate us all. He's convinced that mutants are going to use their powers to dominate the world, enslaving humans in the process. He's rich beyond belief and he's the main person behind the Sentinel development.  
  
We find him and I'm sure we'll find the others!  
  
Scott hasn't made any discoveries about the Professor yet. He thinks that the Brotherhood is going to make a major move though soon. Some sort of attack in a public place or something like that. If they do, we'll be there to stop them.  
  
Tomorrow's the last day of school! Principal Kelly called for a school meeting in the auditorium tomorrow before we go on our break. He said he's going to address some concerns and fears that the students and parents have. He says there's going to be some changes made and hopefully it will ease everyone's fears. It doesn't sound too promising for us.  
  
I found a note from Lance in my locker before I left school today. I haven't opened it yet, but I'm going to soon. I'm scared, and I don't know why. I might as well take a gander at it now…  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Here's Lance's note:  
  
Kitty:  
  
I'm sorry for hurting you. I know you're angry and that it's my fault. Believe me, I wanted to tell you about Mystique's plan but I couldn't. I didn't have the guts to tell you. Mystique has this power over me. I'm a coward where it concerns her. But please Kitty, you have to forgive me.  
  
I've worked so hard to get to where I've gotten with you and I don't want it to end. You are my heart's desire. When I held you in my arms, you made everything bad in my life go away. You are my ray of hope. I need you, Kitty. I need you more than I was willing to admit. It breaks my heart to know that you're hurting and I'm the cause.  
  
If I can fix this, please tell me what I have to do. Don't give up on me Kitty. You broke down my walls and the guy you thought you saw is really who I am. I love you with my entire being. Mind, body, and soul—I love you completely. Please Kitty, please forgive me.  
  
I'm sorry for everything.  
  
Lance  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Here's all I have of a response right now…  
  
Lance:  
  
Shove off!  
  
Kitty  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
  
  
I know I'll write something different but I just can't think straight right now. I'm crying again and I don't understand why. It's so frustrating. I need to take some time with this. I'll have a letter to him by tomorrow so I'll have to let you know then what it'll say. I'm gonna go and work on it now.  
  
Later  
  
~Kitty~ 


	26. entry 25

1 *Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my personal fanfic; please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
5/31-Friday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's 6 am right now and I've been up all night. I wanted to make my response to Lance's note from yesterday sound just right. I've finally got the perfect response! I've got to get ready for school (my last day!) but I'll quickly copy my note to him in here for a record. Then it's off to school for me. I'll be back to write in you later, of course! Anyways, here's the note to him:  
  
Lance,  
  
First and foremost, I don't HAVE to do anything, especially forgive you. Just by saying you're sorry and giving me these broken-hearted puppy dog looks doesn't change the fact that you knew what Mystique had planned with blowing-up my home and you didn't at least warn me about it. How am I supposed to forgive you? Honestly?  
  
Do you even realize that she almost killed a number of my friends who were trapped inside? Not to mention she destroyed everything inside that I held dear to me—like pictures of my grandmother when she was still alive, my stuffed animal, Pookie, who I've had since birth, newspaper clippings of when I broke my middle school's 400-meter dash record in track, the best friend charm Rogue gave me… There are so many of my things that are lost forever, something that money will never be able to replace. And she not only destroyed MY mementos, she destroyed everyone's who lived in the house. She didn't just displace us; she wiped out the things we all felt were meaningful and important. She ruined our lives…  
  
And you knew about it.  
  
Really, how am I supposed to forgive that Lance? How do I believe that you love me when you betrayed me like that?  
  
When I told you I loved you, I meant it with all my heart. You were a dream that became a reality. Now you're a reality that's turned into a nightmare.  
  
And can you really blame me for feeling this way? It would be ok if you knew nothing about that witch's plans but the simple truth is that you DID know about them. I keep coming back to that point because it was in your hands! You had the chance to warn me--if not for the other people then at least for myself because you said you cared about me! That's not my idea of trust and love. You use the excuse that you didn't have the guts to tell me, and that's just it—an excuse. An out so you don't have to face the consequences.  
  
You asked me to forgive you, at this point in time I can't.  
  
You asked me to tell you if there is any way to fix what you did…  
  
Here's an idea, figure it out yourself. Use your brain, Lance. You know, that lump 3 feet above your ass. If you are truly sorry and want to make it all right then you do what you think you should. Quit letting other people think for you and do what your heart tells you to do. I mean, come on! Did you really think it would be that easy? Just a few tears, a few cuts, a few 'I'm sorry's' and little Kitty would come running back into your arms?  
  
Prove that you're sorry, Lance, cause right now actions are speaking a hell of a lot louder than words.  
  
~Kitty~  
  
Well that's it, that's my note. I think it says it all. If he wants to fix things, he needs to fix them on his own. Honestly though, I don't know how he'll be able to make anything right after this. Sometimes love just isn't enough, no matter how much it hurts. Well, I'm running late now for school…  
  
See ya in a bit  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Ok, I'm feeling guilty and bad about that note to Lance. I gave it to him when Principal Kelly called for that assembly to discuss the changes that will take place once we get back from our break. Lance sat behind me and I turned around once while he was reading it when he sucked in a sharp breath. It looked like he was about to cry so I turned back around and focused on what Principal Kelly was saying. With Lance sitting behind me and all, I was sort of reminded about that day when Kelly first came to the school and announced that he was going to be the new Principal. Lance made me giggle a little when he used his powers to cause an earthquake and freaked everyone out. Then he went overboard and chaos ensued. It seems to always happen that way when it comes to Lance. Anyways…  
  
Principal Kelly talked about incorporating a new mutant sign-up registration thingy. Any kids who are known to be mutants must sign this sheet that lists personal information along with what powers they possess. That way administration will know what's up and be able to let parents and students know if they have any concerns. Any mutants who don't sign the sheet and are later found out to be mutants will be expelled no questions asked. If any mutant uses his or her power in school or on school grounds and is caught, they will be expelled immediately. Kurt asked about false accusations and at least Principal Kelly is being fair and says a teacher must see for immediate expulsion but an investigation will be had if any normal student witnesses it. He trusts his staff enough to not lie. Great, we're going on the trust factor. Something that's failed me time and time again.  
  
When the assembly was over, we were all dismissed. Principal Kelly congratulated us on a great year and hoped the next one would be even better. Graduation ceremonies for seniors will take place next Friday. Scott thinks that that's when the Brotherhood plans their major move. We'll see what happens.  
  
Well Diary, I've got some more research to do.  
  
~Kitty~ 


	27. entry 26

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my personal fanfic; please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
6/2-Sunday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Sorry I missed writing in you yesterday but there were big developments in our search for the others and the Professor, and I was too busy with it all. It seems that guy Trask who I was researching is going to be making public statements all over the state this upcoming week. He'll end his last speech in Bayville this Friday. The same day as graduation for the seniors! I know it's totally separate but I can't help but feel the two events will play a major part in some sort of chaos.  
  
It looks like Magneto's band of bad guys has been up to some trouble as well. A bank was robbed yesterday evening and all clues left behind point to those guys. For instance, there was a joker playing card left behind—which reminded me of that new enemy who used a bunch of cards as weapons. It also looked like a tornado hit the bank (one newscaster reported), which points fingers at Pietro. It didn't look like Magneto was involved but I have a gut feeling he survived the blast when the Sentinel blew-up on top of that building with Wanda. He's too powerful and determined to perish in my opinion.  
  
Forge was able to create a new holographic image for Kurt's image transducer so Kurt is able to do some spy work without being recognized. That guy is amazing! Kurt's going to go to every one of Trask's talks and he's going to follow him afterwards. Hopefully Kurt will come up with something!  
  
I must say, Kurt's new image is HOT!!!! His other normal kid image was good but Forge outdid himself on this one! The new Kurt has light brown hair with a reddish tint. Gorgeous almond brown eyes, high cheekbones… he made Kurt look like a total babe! Amanda loves the new look, but she still prefers Kurt's original blue form. They are so cute together! It's almost like they're inseparable… awwwww.  
  
Scott somehow found out that Mystique has the Professor holed up somewhere close by. Maybe an abandoned building or house or something like that? If only Logan were here, he'd be able to sniff him out!  
  
The people lobbying for mutant protection rights haven't made much progress. Also, that anti-mutants group is growing rapidly. We'll join the good fight once we get the Professor and the others back. I know it's going to be soon.  
  
Well Diary, not much else has been going on with all the excitement about the new developments. We just have to wait and see what happens.  
  
~Kitty~ 


	28. entry 27

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my personal fanfic; please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
6/3-Monday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It felt so nice not having to go to school today! So relaxing. Well, except for everything else that's going on.  
  
We got one step closer to finding Rogue and the others. Kurt went to Trask's talk today, which was a good 4 hours away. He followed him afterwards and Kurt reported back that he lost Trask about 2 towns over when he disappeared down a private road. Kurt later followed the road but stopped when he noticed some cameras hidden in trees. He quickly teleported out of there and made mental note of where the road was located. I think we've got it!  
  
This is really great news. Kurt's going to his talk tomorrow and will follow him again to see if he returns to that same road. If he does then we've got to figure out a way to get past the cameras and all without being noticed. I suggested I just phase thru them to disarm them but that would definitely draw attention.  
  
If this is the place we're looking for, it's probably heavily guarded and booby-trapped. Almost like the way the Institute use to be. Especially since they know that someone hacked into their old lab computers.  
  
Oh, until the Professor can be found, nothing can be done about the house. The insurance company will only deal with him.  
  
I went back to the Institute earlier today while Kurt was on his mission. I took Rogue's book of Poetry and I sat by that secluded pond reading thru it. She's really deep and has an awesome writing talent.  
  
Some of her stuff made me cry. I miss Rogue. I miss her the most out of everyone. She's going to be so upset when she finds out the house is gone. And she will find out because we are going to get her back by the week's end.  
  
Well Diary, I've got to crash out now. It's late…  
  
~Kitty~ 


	29. entry 28

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my personal fanfic; please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
6/4-Tuesday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We've got the place! Kurt followed Trask again today and he returned to that private road. This time Kurt made it a little farther up. There's a ton more cameras and they're focused everywhere. Well everywhere except up in the sky from what Kurt noticed. That will play a big part in how we get into the place. He almost got caught when he realized a camera was turning right his way but he teleported out of there quick. I can only hope he didn't get caught by the lens.  
  
Ororo's going to fly over the area tonight. She's going to get a better layout of the land, take note of where cameras are as well, find the entry point to get in and just figure out the best course of action we can take. If all goes well and we get enough information to come up with a plan that will work, we're going to make our move Thursday night. The sooner the better I say.  
  
Pietro and the bad guys struck again. They got another bank and this time it looks like Magneto WAS involved. The metal vault door was bent, something an explosion couldn't do.  
  
A few anti-mutant stores were also ransacked last night. The news is reporting to everyone that it's a blatant mutant attack. The mutant-rights group that's forming here in Bayville thinks otherwise. The debate is getting hotter and tempers are flaring on all sides. People are picketing city hall. This is ridiculous. With so much already going on, now this too-I swear I'm going to go crazy! One local news station is asking for "those good-guy mutants" to put a stop to it all. We're doing the best that we can!  
  
It's not like there's a million of us or anything! I'm surprised one of us X-Men hasn't lost our minds yet. I know I'm close to it! Scott says that once everything gets resolved with getting the Professor and others back, we're going to be at the forefront of this battle.  
  
I just got the eeriest feeling that someone's watching me. I'm at the park right now and there's no one around. I'm looking; looking… nope I don't see anyone. This is freaking me out.  
  
OK, I JUST HEARD A TWIG BREAK!!!  
  
Someone's out there. I've got to go…  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Omg, it was Lance-the dork! He nearly gave me a heart attack! I started to run away thru some trees and he grabbed my arm from behind. I screamed, swung as I turned around and I clocked him right in the jaw. He let out a big "OW!" and let go of my arm. I turned back around and took a few steps before I realized that it was him. I stopped and turned to face him once more. He was holding his hand to his jaw and he joked that I had a killer right hook. I yelled at him that he scared me half to death and I went to hit him again. He backed away and said that one punch was enough. I asked him what he thought he was doing by freaking me out and he apologized. He said he was waiting for the right moment to come up to me because I looked busy writing. Then he joked that next time he won't wait as long and say something before ever freaking me out again. I laughed at him before I remembered that I'm spitting nails angry with him for other reasons.  
  
I went from scared-angry to angry-angry. I asked him what he wanted and he told me he got my reply note. He said it made him feel so bad by what I wrote to him. I told him, "Good, you should feel bad for betraying me like that," and he looked at the ground. Then he looked me in the eyes and said something to the effect of:  
  
"You're right Kitty, I should have told you. I can say I'm sorry a million times but that won't change what I did. But know that I truly am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I really am pathetic and weak. I don't think for myself. I let others lead me and I go around acting like it was all my idea. You of all people don't deserve that. You are good and kind and pure and I'm nothing but a jerk. I will make this up to you, Kitty. I promise I will. I know I can't replace your house or your memories or anyone else's for that matter but somehow, someway, I will make it ok again. You are one of the most important things to me and I love you. I love you with all my heart--forever, Kitty. One day I will gain your trust and respect back by honest means. No more underhandedness when it comes to you, I promise. I know my words don't hold any weight but just you wait and see. Please be patient, it will be worth your wait."  
  
As he was saying this, looking at me, he walked closer and closer till he was holding one of my hands. My anger was lost somewhere during the middle of his speech. Then he bent down and kissed me.  
  
I didn't put my arms around him or anything but I returned the kiss. Tears were flowing as usual. Something in my mind kept telling me "NO, break this kiss NOW!" but I just pushed it away. To be honest, it felt so good. He finally broke the kiss and moved a piece of my hair behind my ears. There was so much love in his eyes and I just couldn't get a grasp on my anger towards him. I wanted to say, "I forgive you," but I'm glad now that the words didn't come. He took a few steps backwards and said, "I love you," once more. Then he turned and left.  
  
I cried a bunch like always. I'm so stupid! One part of me feels so much anger and the other part of me feels so much love. Why do I still love this guy? Am I fooling myself into thinking he might really mean what he says? Or am I fooling myself into thinking that he won't change? I've got two extremes battling it out inside of my head and heart and I don't know which one I should really believe in. My grandmother always told me to give people as many chances as they deserved but to also realize when it's hopeless and stop giving those chances out. Is it hopeless? What if he does make it up to me but a few weeks down the line he hurts me again? But what if he doesn't end up hurting me again? My grandmother also said, "You'll never know unless you try." One half of me says try, the other half says give it up. If I try and I get hurt it's my own fault. But if I don't try then I'll never really know. Can I live with that? Will I grow to regret giving up on Lance? Or will I end up regretting that I someday forgave him? I don't know what to do! I'm so confused!  
  
This royally sucks and now my head hurts from crying.  
  
~Kitty~ 


	30. entry 29

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my personal fanfic; please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
6/5-Wednesday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Tomorrow night we're going to get our teammates back! We have a Master plan in the works! Ororo did her fly-by last night. She took Forge with her and she used fog as a cover. They found the building that sits on top of the secret test site! It's fairly big but really concealed by the trees. She landed on top of the building and had fog surround the whole perimeter of it so Forge can look for the main security system box. He found it and he knows a way to shut down their computers and security system for a few minutes. Once he does, we're going to infiltrate the place and get everyone out.  
  
There's a lot more details to the plan but we're tweaking the small ones out. So far, those directly involved with the mission are Ororo, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Forge, Tabitha, Amara, and myself. I just know that Kurt's going to play the biggest role in finding Rogue and the others once he's inside the building. Forge is working on one more new image for Kurt's transducer. Don't worry; I know it will all come together. Once the small details are worked out, the plan is foolproof. I'm 100% positive on that!  
  
We've got a couple small communicators as well, to be able to talk back and forth with each other during the mission. I've said it before but I'm telling you, Forge is a genius!  
  
We're going to do this; we're going to get them back! I feel so strongly about it! It has to work because this will probably be our only chance.  
  
I can't wait to see all of them again, especially Logan and Rogue. They're going to be so proud of us!  
  
It makes me so angry to know those scientist and military guys are performing experiments on them! Sick twisted group of whacko's! They're gonna pay for this!  
  
Boy are they gonna pay dearly for hurting my friends!  
  
~Kitty~ 


	31. entry 30

1 *Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my personal fanfic; please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
-Thank you for the continued reviews!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
6/6-Thursday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Tonight's the night! In a few hours we're going to get our friends back! We got all the details worked out, a back-up plan in case things go wrong, and an escape plan as well! We won't be stopped! Woo!  
  
Sorry, I'm just really excited and determined. I've waited so long and now it's right there. Right there! Tick-tock tick-tock… time is going so slowly. The anticipation is getting to me.  
  
A check of all our equipment shows that everything's A-OK. The communicator's work, Kurt's newest image is perfect, everyone's rested and ready... it's just a matter of waiting now.  
  
Waiting and waiting and waiting. I can't wait to hug Rogue again. She's missed out on so much. I can't wait till Logan finds out what Mystique did! He is going to kill her! Ororo's going to be so happy to get Evan back. So will his mom. She's really the kindest person letting us stay at her place. I'm also dying to hear Mr. McCoy quote some Shakespeare!  
  
After getting them, we've got to find the Professor. Once we do, we'll all big one big family again!  
  
I know Logan and the Professor are going to be hurt the most by Bobby and the other new mutants betrayal. Especially Logan. If they want to be with the Brotherhood so bad, they can face Logan's wrath! I certainly wouldn't want to! He's scary!  
  
Well diary, I'm talking in circles just trying to kill time. It's moving so slow! I can't wait for it to be over with! I can't wait to tell ya about it all tomorrow. Lalalalalala  
  
I'm getting my best friend back! I swear I'm bouncing up and down, I can hardly contain myself! It's like I've almost gone mad! Hehehehehehe  
  
Ok, back to reality for the time being. I've got to be focused and all.  
  
Well, I'm going to go over the plans a few more times with the others so it's implanted in my brain.  
  
Later!  
  
~Kitty~ 


	32. entry 31

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my personal fanfic; please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
-I know you guys have waited for forever and a day for this chapter, thanks for sticking it out. I hope I don't disappoint ya! I've never written anything like this but it made sense in Missy-land and I hope it seems slightly believable to you readers. On with the fic…  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
6/7-Friday early morning (6am)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It was beautiful, it was perfect, it was the best thing we've ever done. And it worked! It really truly worked!  
  
We stuck to the plan for the most part and it all came together.  
  
Let me explain:  
  
It started out with Ororo causing a huge thunder and lightening storm along with some fog. The fog was a cover to get us all to the building without being caught by cameras and the storm was a diversion to make the people inside think that it would be the cause of the computer systems crashing. Ororo, Kurt and Jean got each of us to the building safely. We were all deposited on the top except for Scott and Amara. Kurt switched to his brand new military scientist image before Forge got started. We did one more check of the communicator's before the plan went into motion. Forge reminded us that we had limited time to get to the others and get out of there safely before the computer and security systems went back up. We nodded our heads and Forge worked his magic shutting down all the systems. I phased thru the ceiling and made sure that the coast was clear. Kurt teleported in with Tabitha and Jean, I phased thru. Scott and Amara stayed outside with Forge and Ororo to cover just in case things got out of control and we needed back up. Ororo stopped the storm and thinned the fog after we entered.  
  
Things went better than expected at first. We figured Kurt would have to walk around for a few minutes before being able to find out where the others were located but it was our luck that almost immediately after we got in, we heard footsteps coming from a side corridor. I phased Jean, Tabitha, and myself into an empty room and we waited while Kurt ran into the person walking down the corridor. He found out exactly where Rogue and the others were being held by making idle chitchat. He communicated back to us when the coast was clear to come out of the room. We did and realized that we better hurry because the guy Kurt talked to mentioned that the systems had shutdown from the storm but they'd be up shortly. Word spread that fast! Wow!  
  
Anyways, we continued on our path down halls and stairs. It was actually quite amazing that there was no one around in the hallways. Let me rephrase that. It was quite amazing that there was no one around in the hallways until an alarm sounded.  
  
Apparently, when Forge shutdown the security systems, it didn't shutdown the outside ones, just the inside ones (I'll explain why the outside alarm was triggered in a bit-and no, it wasn't because of Amara or the others).  
  
The alarm sounded and suddenly the halls filled with military people. I was lucky enough to phase us girls into a room that was again empty when the alarm first sounded. Kurt stayed out in the halls and reiterated all that was going on.  
  
We could hear some of the military guys in passing yelling for double security around the mutant's holding cell while they made their way to go check for things outside. That's when I communicated with Ororo to watch out because the military people were making their way to the outside. I later found out that Amara used her power to melt the lock on the main entrance door to keep the people inside for a little while longer before they could blast thru it and spoil everything. Ororo messaged back to us to hurry. In all the hoopla of scientists and military men running around, Kurt found his way to the holding cell. He messaged that he was there and it was surrounded. He said he could teleport in but that we needed to draw some of the attention away from the room.  
  
That's when us girls really got to see some action. We went balls-to-the- wall-all-out-kicking-butt!  
  
Tabitha got a whole bunch of her mini-bombs ready and I phased the 3 of us thru the door out into the hallway. Everyone stopped to stare at us in total shock for a second or two before Tabitha let the bombs fly! People went running and screaming everywhere! Jean used her power to throw guys out of our way as we started running down the corridor we were in. I held onto both girls and concentrated on keep us in a continuous phase state so we could run thru walls and doors. We caused so much havoc and chaos! Tabitha enjoyed it the most. She threw out so many mini-bombs. At one point, 2 guys with guns shot at us but I had that part covered with the phasing ability.  
  
Kurt messaged back that the guys surrounding the cell were dispersing and to keep up whatever we were doing. He said he was going in and he'd see us on the outside with the others. We didn't have a chance to message him back because we were caught up with causing trouble. The more damage we could do, the better. We drew away almost everyone surrounding the cell.  
  
We started having more and more guys shooting at us. A bullet did graze Tabitha's upper right arm when I faltered a little with the phasing power. One also skimmed my right calf when I faltered a second time. We just kept praying that Kurt would hurry and let us know when everyone was safe. All the while, Jean was still throwing guys left and right. The 3 of us worked as one whole unit! After another minute or so of running around and dodging bullets and people, Kurt messaged us that he was out with everyone. Jean let him know that we were too far inside the building for me to be able to use my power to get us out. We got kinda lost from all the running and dodging. Kurt said he had just enough power left to come get us all, he just needed Jean to telepathically show him where we were.  
  
I phased us thru a few more doors and rooms till we knew we had enough time for Jean to show Kurt and she did. He teleported to us and then teleported us out to the front doors of the building. Ororo got Forge off the top of the building and they joined all of us on the ground.  
  
There was no time for a happy reunion with everyone. As soon as we were out, Kurt collapsed and was out cold. He used up all his powers by teleporting so many people in such a short time with no rest in-between. My powers were just about spent as well.  
  
Not to mention Rogue, Logan, Evan, and Mr. McCoy didn't look too great. The only captive who looked like he had enough energy to fight was Fred.  
  
Within a few seconds of being on the outside and Kurt collapsing, the people inside the building got thru Amara's handiwork by blasting the doors. Scott immediately started blasting at them and Amara shot magma beams. Jean did the best she could by holding them off and Tabitha used up the rest of her powers with a few mini-bombs. They held them off as best they could. As more and more guys came pouring out of the entranceway, we thought things were hopeless. But then the least likely person imaginable saved us all.  
  
The ground started to rumble and shake. The front part of the building collapsed and cut off the entranceway so no more guys could come out. The gun-totters who remained outside ran away. Finally the ground stopped shaking and Lance emerged from the woods.  
  
This is going to sound all movie-like or bookish but the moonlight danced across his dark expression and he never looked more beautiful. It really was like a scene from a movie. He strode out of the trees with an aura of power and control. There was complete silence and all eyes were upon him. His hair glistened a little and the shadows played across his features making him look surreal and totally sexy! He radiated authority and beauty and something inside me responded in ways I can't describe. It was like seeing Lance in a totally different light and I was mesmerized. His voice was so deep and commanding as he said, "Let's get out of here."  
  
Fred draped Kurt over his shoulder and both of us followed Lance. The rest went with Scott.  
  
No one said a word on the way to our new home. I think Fred was still in shock and Kurt was still passed out. On the way, I became painfully aware of the bullet graze to my leg but I didn't make mention of it till we stopped. Fred took Kurt inside and Lance and I had a few moments of alone time. I favored my hurt leg as I got out of Lance's jeep and he asked if I was hurt. I told him what had happened and he got out to help me. I tried to walk myself but I ended up sorta falling and Lance caught me. I looked up into his eyes and said thanks for everything. I told him he was the one who saved us in the end and I would be forever grateful. He said nothing but had this look of infinite sadness in his eyes.  
  
Then he held me tight as if to reassure himself that I was actually there. He started mumbling fast and I picked up bits and pieces like "I'm glad you're safe" and "I could have lost you" and "I was so worried about you."  
  
He pulled back slightly and lifted my chin with his hand and we kissed. Our lips trembled once again from pure emotion. I felt faint and almost passed out. Lance picked me up and carried me inside. No one was saying much except Evan's mom who was hugging all over her son, crying and praising the powers above. It was a sweet moment but I just felt so light- headed and exhausted. Lance carried me upstairs to my room (with my groggy directions) and he laid me down on the bed. I was nearly out of it as he went for supplies to dress and cover my wound. Right before he left, he kissed my forehead and told me he loved me. Then he was gone and I let the darkness overtake me.  
  
Its a few hours later now and no one is up. We'll have our happy reunion as soon as everyone wakes.  
  
But we did it Diary, just like I said we would.  
  
We got them back!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
(Later Friday, around 3pm)  
  
Everyone woke up around 9am. We had our happy reunion! I don't think I let go of Rogue or Logan for at least an hour. I just held onto them and cried and cried and cried. We all had a million questions and a million explanations. The hardest part came when they asked us why we were where we were at instead of the Institute. We had to explain about Mystique blowing the place up and about the aftermath of it. We spent hours filling them in on what took place, how we found things out, the new mutant betrayal, Professor X missing, school, the press and recent mutant attacks—everything.  
  
It was so disheartening seeing their faces as they learned about the events that took place since their capture. Logan was especially distraught about the Professor missing. He plans on searching for him asap.  
  
Once we got done explaining our side, we found out what became of them.  
  
After they were captured and taken away, they were somehow extracted from the gook and a bunch of scientists preformed tons of experiments on them. From reflex tests, blood tests, brain scans, to semi-torturous procedures. The scientists tried to gather as much information about the X-gene and mutants as possible. They were barely fed and were exposed to a bunch of mutant-hating humans. Logan was kept locked up more so because he was the most "difficult" as they put it.  
  
We told them about Trask's talk later today in Bayville and if he's still is on, we're all going. Logan has some unfinished business with him.  
  
I'll tell ya about it tomorrow if it happens.  
  
I'm going to go be with everyone now... It's been way too long without em…  
  
~Kitty~ 


	33. entry 32

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my personal fanfic; please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
6/8-Saturday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's 2am Saturday morning and I've been sitting here for hours trying to figure out the best way to delve into what happened earlier at Trask's talk.  
  
I'll just go for gold:  
  
Well, as I mentioned, Trask did have his final talk. It was right before Graduation Ceremonies for the seniors around 7pm. He made his public statement right outside the Arena where Graduation was being held and press was everywhere. Scott opted to stay behind while the rest of us went to the talk.  
  
Anyways, he went into his spiel about bad mutant this and horrible mutant that, mentioning our rescue mission saying it was a mutant attack against him—he said some totally disgusting things. Logan only had to listen to 45 seconds of the garbage before his anger got the best of him. Logan worked his way up to the podium where Trask was talking and Trask immediately recognized him. He started to freak out but Logan grabbed the mike and confronted Trask about the capture and the experiments he had his scientists perform. Trask made no effort to hide his hatred of mutants, especially of Logan and tried to publicly humiliate him. Logan almost single-handedly ruined all human/mutant peace efforts when his anger almost caused his claws to pop out but a voice from the crowd called out "Logan!" and he stopped himself from going too far.  
  
The crowd, Logan, and the rest of us turned towards where the voice came from and it looked like it was the Professor.  
  
At first all of us were fooled but Mystique showed her true colors a few minutes later. I gotta admit, at first she acted just like the Professor would act. She made her way thru the crowd up to the stage and a reporter handed her a mike. She started spewing out things the Professor would say but then she gave herself away when she said that maybe Trask was right, that mutants are dangerous and should be feared. After saying that, we all knew it wasn't the real Professor and Logan went after her. The press caught on tape some mutant attacking a man in a wheel chair.  
  
Just as some of us were prying Logan off Mystique, the Brotherhood showed up--all of the Brotherhood. The poor crowd was so confused with all the action that was taking place.  
  
Mystique called for Lance to use his powers but he just stood there. I could see Todd from afar question Lance but he just hung his head. Mystique yelled louder for Lance but he still ignored her. She called one final time before the Arena started to shake violently. She got this triumphant smile on her face but when I was watching Lance, I could just tell it wasn't his doing. I was proved right a few seconds later.  
  
All of a sudden metal beams from the Arena shot and the crowd went running. Of course the tapes still kept rolling.  
  
A gush of whirlwind followed by numerous explosions bombarded the area we were in. The parents, friends, and seniors ran screaming from the building. All the while Lance stood with his head hung.  
  
The metal all around us began to bend at will. Only one person we knew was capable of that feat. It was Magneto.  
  
Mystique realized this and called for her Brotherhood. Finally Lance raised his head and motioned for his team to follow him down to where we were. All of us had converged into a tight circle and waited, watching everything. The Brotherhood joined us, except for Wanda. It seems that she went looking for Magneto herself. Explosions rocked the area around us and we were all expecting a huge battle. We almost got it too if it wasn't for the surprise and shock of a lifetime.  
  
Magneto's band had just made their location known and Brotherhood and X-Men alike were about to engage in battle when all of a sudden a huge telepathic wave shot thru our heads. There's only one person who's strong enough to do that…  
  
And you're right, it was the Professor! Scott was standing right beside him. Basically all of our jaws dropped to the floor and all action stopped. There was this eerie moment of silence that seemed to last for hours. The Professor!  
  
Professor X spoke aloud this time and said one word, "Stop."  
  
Magneto came and floated above our group and said, "It's good to see you again, Charles. Mystique, what a delightful guise. I see you've been busy as well."  
  
The Professor asked Magneto to stop his attack and he just laughed. Then out of nowhere Magneto was hit with a huge surge of power. I glanced to my right and I saw that it had been Wanda. She was violently shaking from rage and she hit him again with another one of her hex attacks. Magneto managed to escape but not before saying, "I'll see you again."  
  
And then the eerie silence returned. I guess I was the first one to recover my voice. I wondered aloud about the 2 Professor's and Mystique finally changed back into her true form. She was dumbfounded to say the least. When she finally could speak, she called for her Brotherhood team to attack us. The sad thing was not one of them did. And here's the best part…  
  
The new mutants who defected and betrayed us, all four of them… They rejoined us! It was a set-up orchestrated by Scott while we were all fighting the Sentinel. The new mutants joined Mystique to learn the whereabouts of the Professor. And the plan worked. They were the ones who were informing Scott about the Brotherhood plans.  
  
This is great! We're all back together!  
  
All the while though, the cameras were still rolling. I know this because I saw it on the 11 o'clock news. Mystique was definitely upset and she called her team off. They followed, and as they were leaving, Lance whispered that he'd be by sometime soon to talk to me. We all had our rejoicing moment with the Professor and Scott pulled me aside. He also told me we needed to talk later and I told him ok.  
  
We left the scene, there wasn't much else to do and we went home. We had to fill the Professor in as well about what happened and he filled us in on how Mystique had tricked and captured him.  
  
I'd say so much more Diary but I'm spent and exhausted. I'll write in ya later.  
  
I'm just so glad to have everyone back safe and sound.  
  
Life is finally starting to look up!  
  
~Kitty~ 


	34. entry 33

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my personal fanfic; please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
-If any of you guys reading this fic want something to do on Sunday's from 3pm to 6pm eastern time, you can always check out the internet talk-radio show I do at www.newpootalk.com. We're a group of friends who get together to chat about issues and news and make fun of each other. Give us a listen if you can, it's much appreciated if you do! Thx =)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
6/9-Sunday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm fully rested and ready to tie up any loose ends I failed to tell ya about in the previous entries. One of them being how Scott got the new mutants to trick Mystique and where Mystique hid the Professor.  
  
While we had all been fighting the Sentinel during the Defcon 4 incident, Scott learned that Mystique had been the one to set it all in motion. He realized that the Professor had actually been missing for a few days and Mystique had taken his place. I remember in my old diary I had mentioned that the Professor didn't seem like himself and was all snappy with everyone. It also struck me as very odd how he had been so welcoming towards the Brotherhood members when they joined us a few days before we went to find Logan. Now it all makes sense.  
  
Anyways, after Scott had gotten everyone to safety when the Institute blew- up, he came up with a plan. He wanted to blast Mystique to kingdom come but he realized if he did that he'd never find out what she did with the Professor. He pulled aside Bobby and the 3 other new mutants and got them to agree to join the Brotherhood in hopes of finding out what Mystique did with the Professor. He didn't tell anyone else so the plan would be more believable. They defected and Mystique fell for it hook, line and sinker! They fed Scott information about the Brotherhood's plans and movements after learning about them from Mystique and the other members. I always wondered how Scott 'knew' what the Brotherhood had planned. It all makes so much sense.  
  
Scott did mention that he had one other source that only he knew about and then he looked over at me. Everyone asked him who but he said he promised he wouldn't tell. He kept looking at me though. After he was done explaining and everyone went into their own discussions and praises, Scott told me again that he needed to talk to me.  
  
I told him we could talk right then but he said it needed to be in private and away from everyone. We made plans to chat later tonight. He's going to take me on a drive.  
  
This is freaking me out though. Why's he being so secretive? What's the big deal? I dunno, I'm getting a funny feeling about this!  
  
~Kitty~ 


	35. entry 34

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my personal fanfic; please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
6/11-Tuesday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Sorry I missed writing in you yesterday but I lost you after Scott took me for that drive and told me what was up. He made me promise to keep it a secret from everyone, which I will. It's way too important to spill the beans to anyone, even Rogue.  
  
Scott drove me up to this bluff where he goes to get away to think. It overlooks most of the city and it's really peaceful at night. No one was up there when we parked and we ended up sitting in silence for a few minutes. Then he turned and took my hand. It really freaked me out—a million "oh god, he likes me and is going to tell me right now" thoughts passed thru my head. I uncomfortably giggled and he gave me this queer look. Then he realized what I must have been thinking cause he broke out into hysterics.  
  
I asked him why he was laughing and he said I got the wrong idea. I asked him what idea was that and he said that he didn't like me. A huge relief swept over me and I started laughing too. I told him I was sorry for assuming that he did because he was being all secretive and holding my hand. He told me it was ok and the reason he took my hand was to show that he was sincere when he said what he was going to say. I asked him what that was. He stopped laughing and looked me straight in the eyes. Then he made me promise to never tell anyone. The anticipation was getting to me and I asked him to just tell me already, I was too excited to wait. He nodded and said that Lance was an OK guy when he wanted to be. I let out a big, "Huh?" He then told me that Lance was his other secret source but I couldn't let anyone else ever know about it.  
  
I was shocked and dumbfounded to say the least. All I could do was muster up a few "whats" and "huhs" and "hows."  
  
Scott said that Lance knew that Bobby, Ray, Roberto, and Jamie only joined the Brotherhood to find out info about the Professor and not because they believed in the Brotherhood cause with Mystique. Lance overheard the four of them talking about it one night but they didn't know he had. When Mystique had her doubts about the 4 of them, Lance helped keep their cover by lying to her. He dropped little hints to Mystique that they were sincere in their hatred of the X-Men. He also dropped little hints to the 4 of them as to the whereabouts of the Professor. Lance knew Bobby was secretly contacting Scott with the information. Scott said that Lance called him one night to meet up about something important and wouldn't say anything more. Scott did and Lance confessed that he knew what the 4 of them were up to and that he wasn't going to tell Mystique about it. Scott wanted to know why Lance would help out the people he so despises and Lance told him it was for me.  
  
I sat for a few minutes absorbing it all. Then a pair of headlights blinded me. The car parked beside us and I saw that it was Lance. He got out of the car and so did Scott. Then the most amazing thing happened. They shook hands and said "thanks" to each other! Sworn enemies making friends! I literally looked around to see if Hell had frozen over, it was that shocking.  
  
I hopped out of Scott's car with the dumbest look on my face. I couldn't believe it. They both kinda chuckled at me and Scott said "surprise." I immediately asked, "What is going on here?"  
  
Scott answered that it was actually his idea in telling me about Lance's help. He said, "after all, you have the right to know the guy you're in love with isn't a total jerk like we all think he is." They both said that they gained a little more respect for each other, although they were extremely far from being friends. Scott said he still didn't approve of "us" and I'm in for a world of hurt but that it was my choice to make and I had the right to know the truth. Scott and Lance exchanged one more look before he walked back to his car. I stood there not know what to do but Scott made the decision for me.  
  
He said, "Have her home in an hour." Then he hopped in his car and took off. I turned towards Lance and asked him to tell me about it. He reiterated all that Scott had said but he looked somewhat scared. He told me he didn't want anyone else to know he would betray his team like that. I told him not to see it as betraying his team but view it as saving a life and making right what he had wronged. I don't think it was any comfort to him but I have to admit that he really impressed me. To think that Lance would risk so much just for me made a lot more of my anger for him go away. He also surprised me when he said, "I know this still doesn't make things right with us but I hope it's a start. I thought about it and I know how much the Professor and your friends mean to you. I don't want to hurt you anymore, Kitty." I started crying and he walked over to hold me. We just stood there in the moonlight for ages. No kissing, no talking, just holding.  
  
When he finally did speak, he asked me about my injured leg. I told him it was ok and he asked me to tell him about that night we saved everyone. I did, describing all that went on. He said Freddy was forever grateful to us and was going to do something to show us how much he appreciates it. He also said that Todd was thankful to us for getting Freddy out, and not just leaving him there like he was nothing. He said Mystique has locked herself in her room. She hasn't spoken to anyone. Wanda also went into seclusion. Lance thinks she's a little bit bothered by Mystique's actions as of late. But then again, Wanda doesn't speak to anyone in the house so it's all speculation on his part.  
  
Our hour together passed quickly and he took me home. When he dropped me off, we shared one quick kiss goodnight. Lance left and I went in to sleep.  
  
Nothing went on yesterday except the Professor told us about another house he has and we'll be moving to it shortly. He's got to make some adjustments to it but it should be able to house all of us. It'll be like a mini-institute of sorts. Not as elaborate as the mansion, but it will do. It's located near-by, he just kept it under wraps. In no way is the Brotherhood to know its location. We'll stay there until the big Institute can be rebuilt.  
  
Well Diary, I'm going to go with Rogue to the park today. We're going to catch up a little more.  
  
~Kitty~ 


	36. entry 35

*Notes*  
  
-I do not own x-men evolution or its characters in any way, shape or form  
  
-This is my personal fanfic; please don't re-post it as your own… thx  
  
-Here's where I explain how Mystique 'captured' Professor X… I would have had Kitty explain this 2 or 3 entries ago but I slacked on it (sorry!)  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
6/12-Wednesday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Scott, Jean, Rogue and I went to the park yesterday. Scott and Jean opted to go with us in case anything bad happened. They gave Rogue and I our space and hung out together. It was actually really cute watching the two of them. They were like two little kids again running around chasing each other, swinging on the swings, teeter tottering—they even did the monkey bars! A family left the park in disgust, realizing we were the mutants from TV but another family spoke to us some. The woman was especially nice. Her little son, named Ben, hugged all over Jean's leg. She told us she recognized us from TV. We asked the husband and wife in the nicest way possible why they weren't afraid or disgusted with us. They replied that we were people too. She said she didn't want her son to grow up hating someone because they were different. It was a beautiful moment. It strengthened our hope that one-day humans and mutants will be able to co- exist peacefully.  
  
We bid that family farewell and they wished us the best luck in the world. It was a perfectly sweet moment but it didn't last long. Duncan came along and ruined it.  
  
He showed up at the park with a few of his football jock friends to play a game of football when they spotted us. Scott saw them coming our way and wanted us to leave but Jean said we should stand our ground and not let him and his friends run us out.  
  
Duncan approached us and said mutants weren't allowed at the park. Jean laughed and asked Duncan when he became God of the park. Duncan's friends sneered and Duncan replied that we weren't wanted and us "freaks" should just learn to accept it. Rogue told him we would always be around and he should learn to accept it. Duncan lost his jeering smile and sorta beefed up like he was going to attack Rogue. Scott stepped in front of her. Duncan backed down a little and asked Scott what he planned on doing. Scott said, "nothing except protect the lady if I need to." Duncan half laughed and said that Rogue was no lady, in fact, none of us were anything but a bunch of freaks. Jean raised her arms in frustration and said she never knew what she saw in such a pig-headed jerk. Duncan got angry and yelled some incoherent things at Jean. Then he took the football one of his friends was holding and he threw it right at Jean! She stopped it with her power and let it fall to the ground. Duncan and his group stared in awe. Scott bent down and picked up the football, said, "here you go" and lightly tossed it back to Duncan but it just bounced right off his chest. Jean beamed at Duncan then took Scott's hand and said that she was tired of the park and that we should go now. We all did and left Duncan's group still standing there pondering what had just happened. When we got back to Scott's car, he leaned over and kissed Jean on the cheek saying he was proud of her for standing up to that jerk. She blushed but I don't know if Scott noticed it.  
  
We got back to the house and relayed the park story to everyone. Tabitha was ready to go mini-bomb the whole park but Bobby calmed her down.  
  
The rest of the day passed slowly and I went to bed early.  
  
I got up around 9am today and have just been hanging around the house with everyone. Amanda came over and hung out with Kurt. I caught them cuddled up with each other asleep in front of the TV. It was so cute! She's been praising him for his heroics in saving the others.  
  
The Professor pulled me aside today and we had a little talk about everything. I apologized to him for not realizing sooner that it had been Mystique in his guise all along. He said not to worry about it because she was that good of a shape-shifter. I asked him to explain again, in detail, how she had captured him (or rather, had him captured).  
  
He said that that day he went to visit Wanda in the asylum he was doing his routine check up on her. Apparently, Mystique had shape-shifted into the form of a doctor and that's how she managed to get Wanda out. Then Mystique reentered the building disguised as a cop. As the Professor was about to leave the building (he felt Wanda's power surge and noticed her troubled mind), the cop stopped him. The Professor tried to be let go because he wanted to go find Wanda, knowing she had escaped but the cop had the Professor committed for helping Wanda escape. The Professor realized that the cop was Mystique and tried to explain it all but it just furthered their determination to lock him up. He tried to use his powers but they were no use on Mystique. She made sure to reiterate to the officials at the asylum that the Professor was an extreme telepath and that he was dangerous beyond belief. So he was locked up and too far away to be able to mentally contact any of the X-Men. He said he did pick up on Lance's mental energy twice, probably when Mystique had him go check out to make sure the Professor was still being held captive there. They communicated shortly, and he knew that Lance was helping out Bobby, Jamie, Ray, and Roberto.  
  
I sat in awe listening to the Professor describe his ordeal and how no one at the asylum would believe him. It was so sad.  
  
I also made the Professor understand that Lance didn't want anyone to know he had helped us out. The Professor was really cool with it. We sat and talked for about 2 hours, just filling each other in on what's been going on—I told him some stuff we forgot to tell him about (like Principal Kelly's new mutant sign-up program and what will happen at school if we're caught using our powers)  
  
He says he's going to sit down and have a long chat with Principal Kelly as soon as he can. We're supposed to be getting our report cards in the mail sometime this week. I don't know but I have this feeling that Evan and Rogue won't be moving on to the next grade because of missing finals from their capture and all. If that's the case, then we'll all be sophomores together.  
  
We're also moving to our new house sometime next week. The Professor's going over there tomorrow with Forge to work on some computer stuff. He wanted me to go along but I told him Forge was his man. We ended our talk when Ororo and Mr. McCoy came in and I was dismissed.  
  
Well Diary, that's about it for now. See ya later  
  
~Kitty~ 


End file.
